Love A Drama
by Aditsyah28
Summary: Summary : tak ada kata terlambat di dunia ini, sebelum kau sadar bahwa waktumu benar-benar akan habis untuk bersamanya. Akankah keajaban datang kepadanya? ChanBaek, HunHan, Kaisoo and OTP lainnya. Warning : YAOI/BOYSLOVE
1. Chapter 1

Summary : tak ada kata terlambat di dunia ini, sebelum kau sadar bahwa waktumu benar-benar akan habis untuk bersamanya. Akankah keajaban datang kepadanya? ChanBaek, HunHan, Kaisoo ant OTP lainnya. Warning : YAOI/BOYSLOVE

Cerita 100% milik author dan para cast milik orang tua masing-masing, SM Ent dan Tuhan YME. Tulisan tidak sesuai kbi, etc atau apapun itu.

DONT LIKE? DONE READ. OK?!

* * *

.

Aditsyah28

.

Chapter 1

"Aaaa, kau seharusnya melihat langsung yeol. Bagaimana saat dia tidak sengaja menumpahkan jusnya di bahuku, suara bass lembutnya yang meminta maaf, melepas jaketnya dan mengucapkan maaf lagi. Lalu dia mengantar ku pulang. Ya ampun yeol, pegangi aku sekarang. Ku rasa aku akan pingsan" oceh Baekhyun. Namja berperawakan mungil dengan surai madu halus, bercerita begitu menggebu. Seakan tak ada hari esok untuk menceritakan hal ini lagi

"kau sudah menceritakannya lima kali Byun Baekhyun. Berhentilah, kupingku pengang" mengusap telinga bak perinya sambil sesekali memandang tak suka pada Baekhyun. telinga bak peri? Ya, sekiranya itulah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan keadaan telinga namja bernama Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol.

"kau itu sahabatku. Seharusnya kau memahami keadaanku. Mendengar keluh kesahku misalnya"

"ckck, ini bukan keluh kesah namanya bacon. Kau menindas telinga indahku. Sudahlah, aku ke kelas. Belajarlah yang rajin my love. Bubaay, muachh" satu kecupan ringan mendarat mulus di kening Baekhyun yang tertutupi poni. Chanyeol melenggang pergi, membawa kaki jenjangnya menuju kelas. Baekhyun duduk termangu dikursinya, mencerna apa yang baru saja dilakukan Chanyeol padanya

"kyaaaa.. Tiang listrik! Apa yang kau lakukan pada kening suci ku?" teriak Baekhyun yang bukannya terlihat menyeramkan malah terksan lucu. Siswa siswi di kelas yang melihat kejadian tersebut hanya terkikik perlahan. Bahkan ada yang sampai tertawa terbahak-bahak

"yak Baekhyun, kening suci apanya? Keningmu itu sudah sering kejedot pintu. kesuciannya telah direnggut. Hahaha"

"isshh, yak! Diam kau Chen"

Hal itu merupakan kejadian yang biasa bagi para murid, bukan hanya di kelas tapi di seluruh penjuru sekolah sudah mengenal bagaimana rusuhnya mereka saat bertemu.

.

Aditsyah28

.

Tak banyak yang dilakukan Chanyeol saat dikelas, terkadang melirik guru yang sedang mengajar, terkadang dengan sengaja menguap dan merenggangkan otot lengannya ke samping sampai mengenai wajah namja berperawakan asing dengan rambut pirang yang menawan

"issh, diamlah. Jangan mengangguku" hardik Kris sedikit berbisik, dibalas cengiran watados dari Chanyeol. Ponsel di sakunya bergetar, dengan perlahan Chanyeol mengeluarkan ponselnya dan melihat nama si pengirim pesan

 _'From : bacon_

 _Yeolliee, aaa ternyata anak baru dikelasku adalah namja di cafe kemarin itu. Hyaa, aku harus bagaimana? Aku gugup. Eotokee? Eotekajiiiii?'_

Tubuhnya sedikit menegang membaca isi pesan Baekhyun. _'Eotekaji?_ ' gumamnya tanpa sadar. Lengannya disikut Kris sedikit keras

"yak Kris! Apa yang kau la... Ah, Seonsengnim, annyeong" Chanyeol tersenyum idiot, memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya yang tersusun rapi. Guru itu tersenyum, senyuman yang membuat Chanyeol merasakan firasat buruk

"Park Chanyeol-ssi, tadi saya sempat melewati taman belakang sekolah. Kau tau, rumput-rumput disana sepertinya mulai memanjang tak terurus dan banyak sampah berceceran. Bagaimana jika kau ke sana dan membersihkannya?"

"a-anou saem, tak bisakah aku mengerjakannya dengan Kris?" menggaet lengan Kris disampingnya sambil menunjukan cengiran khas seorang Park Chanyeol

"yak! Apa-apan kau?!" Chanyeol menatap penuh harap pada sang guru. Sementara Kris menepis cepat tangan Chanyeol

Penggaris kayu besar itu menghantam meja Chanyeol dan Kris. Setiap nyawa dalam kelas seakan ingin pergi dari raga saat mendengar pukulan keras memekakan telinga

"kau mempermainkan ku? Keluar!" hardiknya kasar. Tanpa ba bi bu be bo Chanyeol bangkit dan berlari keluar kelas. Senyum iblis tercetak menyeramkan di wajah tampannya. Langkahnya terasa ringan saat kembali ke podium/?/

"cha, kita lanjutkan pelajarannya"

"neeeee" jawab para murid serempak

.

Aditsyah28

.

"ck, dasar guru iblis sok tampan. Mentang-mentang dia guru dia berbuat seenaknya? Cham! Umurnya bahkan mirip dengan noona ku. Eh, sepertinya tidak. Ah molla!" hamparan rumput hijau menembus retinanya. Ini lebih dari sekedar kotor. Chanyeol menghela nafas berat _'sepertinya aku tak bisa menyelesaikannya sendirian'._ Ponsel disakunya bergetar lagi

 _'From : Cho Kyuhyun Saem_

 _Cukup urus bagian sebelah barat. Jangan terlalu senang kuping aneh'_

" _mwoya_? Kuping aneh? CK! Kupingku ini kuping paling indah dan langka. Dasar iblis, seharusnya dia jadi guru iblis bukan guru para malaikat" jangan pikirkan perkataan Chanyeol yang seolah-olah mengatakan bahwa dirinya termasuk dalam golongan malaikat.

 _Chanyeol pov_

 _Ya, setidaknya ini meringankan tugasku. Dengan peralatan seadanya seperti sapu ijuk, skop sampah dan karung sampah tubuh atletisku mulai bekerja._

"Aah. Ini melelahkan _" kubanting sapu ijuk yang kupegang dan bersandar disalah satu pohon di sini. Sekilas aku melihat pohon ini seperti mading umum bagi para siswa. bagaimana tidak, semua bagian batang pohon di hiasi dengan goresan atau ukiran nama-nama siswa yang menulis namanya dan nama kekasihnya._

"kekanakan, ckckck sudah senior high school masih saja kelakuannya seperti bocah" _kugelengkan kepalaku prihatin dengan sifat para makhluk disini/?/_

 _Tapi anehnya, tanganku bergerak mengambil kunci motor sportku di saku. Kutatap ragu kunci digenggamanku_

"bersikap kekanakan sekali-sekali tak ada buruknya" _kumulai mengukir dua buah nama disalah satu bagian batang yang kosong. Aah, ini menakjubkan. Hahaha. Kuambil ponselku, mengaktifkan kamera dan memotret goresan kunci ku di sana._

 _Chanyeol pov end_

Bagai seorang idiot, Chanyeol tersenyum menatap dua buah nama yang terukir indah disana, sampai bel tanda istirahat berkumandang menghamburkan lamunan Chanyeol yang entah pergi kemana

"ya, itu tak akan terjadi" gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Bangkit dari duduknya, membersihkan debu di celananya dan berjalan pergi. Langkahnya terhenti, kepalanya berbalik melihat tumpukan sampah yang menggunung belum di masukan dalam karung

"moolla, setidaknya aku sudah menyapu" bahunya terangkat acuh, dan setelahnya dia benar-benar pergi meninggalkan TKP

.

Aditsyah28

.

"yodaaa" panggil Baekhyun melongokan kepelanya ke dalam kelas XII B. Dilangkahkan kaki mungilnya menuju sebuah bangku

"Kris _hyung_ , kau melihat Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun kebingungan

"tadi dia dihukum Cho _saem_ membersihkan taman belakang. Mungkin sekarang dia tidur di UKS" sahut Kris sambil tetap fokus pada layar ponselnya

"ok, thankyu laxy _hyung_ "

"yo, urwel bacon" dan setelahnya Baekhyun berjalan ke arah ruang UKS. Baekhyun berada satu tingkat di bawah Chanyeol, mereka yang sudah berteman lama seperti mengesampingkan perbedaan usia walau hanya satu tahun. Jarak rumah yang berdekatan membuat persahabatan mereka selalu mulus tanpa hambatan, meski sering diwarnai cekcok, perbedaan pendapat dll. Baekhyun selalu manja dan banyak maunya dan Chanyeol walaupun dengan perdebatan ataupun penolakan diawal namun ujung-ujungnya juga akan melakukan apa yang diminta Baekhyun

Krieet

Pintu putih uks terbuka, Baekhyun berjalan masuk membuka sebuah tirai putih dan tampaklah sosok jangkung yang sedang sibuk bermain dengan ponselnya

"disini kau rupanya. Ku kira kau tidur" Baekhyun dengan entengnya mendudukan dirinya disalah satu sisi kasur dekat Chanyeol

"ada apa? Bukannya kau sibuk dengan anak baru" ucap Chanyeol dengan mata fokus ke layar ponsel

"anni, ku rasa aku punya banyak saingan. Saat Lee saem keluar, mejanya langsung dikerubungi, seperti semut saja. Dan yak! Kenapa orang akhir-akhir ini sibuk dengan ponsel mereka? Kris juga menatap ponselnya seakan kalau dia berkedip sekali akan terjadi perubahan besar pada ponselnya"

" _neo mollaseo_ (kau tak tau)?" setelah menekan tombol pause, Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tak percaya

" _wae geurae_? Apa aku ketinggalan berita menarik" tanya Baekhyun penasaran. Chanyeol memperlihatkan layar ponselnya pada Baekhyun

"permainan ini sedang ramai di bicarakan. Cobalah download appnya" sahut Chanyeol dan kembali bermain

"kapan-kapan saja. Yeol, aku bosaaaan" seru Baekhyun malas

"lalu?"

"kajja ke kantin. Aku lapar" pout Baekhyun imut. Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, mem pause game dan menyentil kening Baekhyun pelan

"bilang bosan tapi kau malah lapar" Baekhyun menampilkan cengiran imutnya. Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya, memasukan ponselnya ke saku celana dan menggaet lengan Baekhyun

"eh? Mau kemana?" tanya Baekhyun bingung

"kau bilang mau ke kantin bacon. Jangan bilang penyakit Yixing menular padamu"

"yak!"

"aish, shikeuro(berisik)! Diamlah, tutup mulut cerewetmu. Atau perlu aku ambil benang dan jarum untuk menjahit bibir mu eoh?" Baekhyun mendecih tak suka dan dengan kesal menendang 'aset masa depan' Chanyeol

"akh. Ishh! yak neo!" Baekhyun memeletkan lidahnya dan berlari dengan tawa ceria menuju kantin. Di sela rasa sakit di daerah 'privatenya', Chanyeol tersenyum melihat Baekhyun yang tertawa lepas seperti itu. Terlihat cantik dimatanya. Mengakhiri pikiran konyolnya, Chanyeol melanjutkan perjalanan yang sempat tertunda. Chanyeol memasuki daerah kantin dan duduk satu meja bersama Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan kekasihnya Jongin

" _hyung_ kenapa jalanmu aneh begitu?" tanya Jongin mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung

"kau terlihat seperti pingeun saat berjalan" ucap Kyungsoo dengan mata burung hantunya yang mengerjap polos. Jongin yang melihatnya tak tahan mencubit pipi gembul kekasihnya itu. Sementara Chanyeol menatap tajam pada Baekhyun yang pura-pura mengalihkan pandangannya. Jongin yang melihatnya seakan mengerti situasi dan berteriak heboh

"astaga Baekhyun kau menendang 'adik' _hyung_ lagi? Sini kuperiksa _hyung_ , issh ini aset masa depan seorang lelaki terutama seme" Baekhyun mengendikan bahunya tak peduli

"periksa apa eoh? Otak mesum mu masih saja bekerja pada saat seperti ini" hardik Chanyeol seraya menjitak kepala Jongin

.

Aditsyah28

.

"apa kah 'itu' mu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Baekhyun pelan. Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya sedikit kemudian kembali menatap jalan

" _gweanchana_. Lain kali, biar aku yang meninju 'adik' mu. Ok?" sahut Chanyeol sambil tersenyum aneh yang tentu saja tidak dilihat Baekhyun karena secara posisi mereka sekarang tengah berada di atas motor sport Chanyeol dengan kecepatan sedang

" _mwo? Shireo_. Berani kau melakukannya, jangan harap aset mu itu masih baik-baik saja" bukannya mengkerut takut, Chanyeol malah meluapkan tawanya

"wae? Apanya yang lucu?" ucap Baekhyun bingung

"ani. Berhentilah bicara, suara cemprengmu membuatku tidak fokus menyetir"

" _mwoya!_ Suara cempreng itu punya Chen. Suaraku ini lembut dan merdu" merasa dihina, Baekhyun membantah tak terima

"lembut dan merdu? Ck, kau seperti pembual kelas kakap" meski Chanyeol akui suara Baekhyun memang merdu di telinganya, tetap saja gengsinya ada pada peringkat pertama yang membantah untuk mengatakan hal-hal semacam itu

"ckck, dari pada suaramu. Kau tau, suaramu terdengar seperti om om mesum"

"Byun Baekhyun, suaraku ini sexy. Kau saja yang tidak mendengarkannya dengan baik" balik Chanyeol yang tak terima di katai suara om om mesum. Dan terus berlanjut sampai sport hitam itu berhenti di depan rumah berwarna cream dengan halaman hijau yang nampak asri.

"masuklah, bye" Chanyeol mengacak rambut Baekhyun pelan menghasilkan teriakan menggelegar Baekhyun. Chanyeol tertawa pelan dan membelokan sedikit stang motornya, berhenti di rumah yang berada tepat di depan rumah Baekhyun. Memarkir motornya di halaman rumah dan masuk ke dalam. Baekhyun tersenyum melihat Chanyeol yang memasuki rumahnya. Entah mengapa, dia hanya ingin tersenyum saja melihat sahabatnya itu

.

Aditsyah28

.

Suasana nyaman dan hangat terasa jelas dalam ruangan itu, aroma kopi dan susu dari chese cake menguar memenuhi rongga hidungnya. Jongin melihat arlojinya bosan, sudah 3 gelas jus yang dia minum. Dan akhirnya pintu merah itu terbuka, menampilkan sosok namja dengan tubuh mungil cukup berisi, mata owl, hidung bengir dan dilengkapi dengan bibir penuhnya yang terlihat sexy. Nafasnya terdengar memburu sembari melangkahkan kakinya ke hadapan Jongin

"Jongin-ah, aku.."

" _hyung_ , bukankah kita sudah janji bertemu dari sejam yang lalu?" potong Jongin dengan nada dingin

" _mianhae_ Jongin-ah, tadi aku harus mencari alasan yang bagus agar terbebas dari kelas malam" matanya mengerjap polos memohon di maafkan. Kyungsoo setingkat dengan Chanyeol. Berada di jenjang akhir, sekolah melaksanakan kelas malam untuk para senior

" _arraseo gweanchana._ Lain kali jangan telat lagi _hyung_ , kurasa aku akan menjadi lumut karena terlalu lama menunggumu" kyungso terkikik geli mendengarnya. Jongin bangkit dari duduknya, mengajak tangan Kyungsoo untuk bergandengan. Dengan semburat tipis dipipinya, Kyungsoo menerima uluran tangan Jongin membuat indra peraba di telapak tangannya terasa hangat dan menyenangkan. Jantungnya seakan berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya

"Yesung _hyung_ , aku pergi" teriak Jongin pada seseorang yang sedang menjaga kasir kafe. Namja bersurai hitam pekat dengan frame kacamata membingkai mata bulan sabitnya itu tersenyum

"hati-hati Jongout" serunya singkat dan kembali melayani pelanggan yang mayoritasnya adalah _yeoja_

.

Aditsyah28

.

"Jongin-ah, aku mau ini" pinta Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk boneka burung hantu (kayak boneka di the heirs pas bagian akhir di episode terakhir. Boneka warna hijau itu loohh)

" _ahjusi_ , bagaimana caranya mendapatkan boneka itu" tanya Jongin. Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya pun tersenyum manis dengan mata berbinar

"ah itu, kau harus melempar ini dan harus tepat masuk di moncong lumba-lumba di situ" jelas ajusi itu sambil memperlihatkan ring plastik berwarna warni. Ajusi itu memberikan Jongin 7 ring, Jongin menatap ragu. Pasalnya, ke 7 ring ini harus masuk semuanya

"fightingg jongiin" seru Kyungsoo menyemangati. Merasa mendapat energi dari sang kekasih, Jongin memulai permainannya

"waah, kau sangat hebat anak muda. Cha, ini boneka untuk kekasihmu yang manis. Semoga kalian selalu bersama" doa ahjusi itu tulus. Jongin dan Kyungsoo tersenyum sembari mengucap amin secara perlahan. Ya, Jongin berhasil memasukan ke 7 ring itu ke dalam moncong lumba-lumba, seketika Kyungsoo memeluk dan mencium pipi Jongin secara spontan

" _gomawo_ Jongin-ah" ucap Kyungsoo sambil menggelayut manja di lengan Jongin. Jongin mengelus rambut Kyungsoo sayang "bukankah itu Baekhyun? Dia bersama siapa? Bukankah Chanyeol sedang menjenguk kakeknya di rumah sakit?" Kyungsoo menunjuk salah satu objek. Jongin mengikuti arah telunjuk Kyungsoo, menemukan sahabatnya Baekhyun sedang tertawa dengan seorang namja. Dahinya mengkerut bingung, belum selesai dari kebingungannya. Suara teriakan Kyungsoo membuyarkan lamunan singkatnya

"Baekhyuuun" merasa namanya disebut seseorang, Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya dan melihat Kyungsoo dan kai. Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya, Baekhyun tersenyum seraya menarik lengan namja tak dikenal itu menuju tempat kaisoo

"Kyungsoo ah, wow.. apa kalian sedang kencan? kkk" sapa Baekhyun berniat menggoda

"bukankah dia.."

"ah iya, dia anak baru dikelas kita. hehehe" cengiran Baekhyun entah kenapa membuat Jongin merasa kesal walaupun sedikit

"Oh Sehun" gumam Jongin

"hy, Kim Jongin ssi, Kyungsoo Sunbaenim" sapa namja berwajah datar itu sedikit acuh. Oh Sehun, itulah nama namja itu. Namja yang membuat Baekhyun merasa akan pingsan jika berada di sampingnya, namja yang menumpahkan kopi dengan tidak sengaja ke pundaknya, namja yang mungkin di cintai oleh Baekhyun

"kalian sedang apa disini?"

"aku dan Sehun bertemu di kafe buble tea. Setelahnya, aku mengajaknya ke sini" senyum Baekhyun terlihat malu-malu

"apa Chanyeol _hyung_ tau kau ke sini?" sebelah alisnya terangkat meminta jawaban

"yak! Memangnya aku harus memberitahunya dulu baru boleh kemana-mana?" sungut Baekhyun merasa terintimidasi

"sudahlah Jongin-ah. Baek, bukankah Chanyeol melarang kau keluar malam karena kau baru sembuh? Lagipula kau tidak kuat dingin" Kyungsoo mencoba mencairkan suasana yang tiba-tiba saja terasa kaku. Sehun yang merasa hanya sebagai obat nyamuk berdehem perlahan

"kalau begitu, kajja baek ku antar pulang" ajak Sehun, kaisoo menatap tak percaya pada Sehun

"kau mau mengantar ku pulang? Dengan senang hati, aww" lengannya di tinju pelan oleh Kyungsoo, menimbulkan ringisan halus dari Baekhyun. Sehun mengulurkan tangannya yang ditanggapi dengan wajah tak percaya lagi dari kaisoo tapi bukan hanya mereka, Baekhyun pun menganga tak percaya. Dengan malu-malu Baekhyun menerima uluran tangan Sehun _'hangat. Tapi, tangan Chanyeol lebih hangat. Yak! Isshh, aku pikir apa sih'_ Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

" _waeyo_ baek?" tanya Kyungsoo

" _anni_ , cha aku pulang deluan teman-temannn" pamit Baekhyun. Sehun hanya tersenyum singkat.

"apa ini tak apa?" suara Jongin memecah kesunyian saat Sehun dan Baekhyun sudah berlalu

* * *

TeBeCe..

Gue bukan EXO-L ya, tapi gak tau kenapa suka aja sama couple absurd ni. Yoi, itu tu si mas cahyo sama mba yuni. Aw aw aw, full of code. Kesemsem sendiri kalau ngeliat mereka berdua. Sekedar mengingatkan, author mungkin akan agak lama updatenya. Soalnya persiapan buat ujian nasional. tapi kalau sempet, besok saya upload chapter 2 nya

Ok bubayy, see you in next chap.

PLEASEE.. REVIEW JUSEYOO..


	2. Chapter 2

a/n Jujur, author sedikit sad. Siapapun yg bca ni cerita, smpetin review bntar kek. Mau tulis 1 huruf di kotak review juga, author udah sangat-sangat berterima kasih.

Sebelum ntar ada bimbel, author mau kasi chap 2 nya. Selemat membaca readerdul/?/

* * *

Summary : tak ada kata terlambat di dunia ini, sebelum kau sadar bahwa waktumu benar-benar akan habis untuk bersamanya. Akankah keajaban datang kepadanya? ChanBaek, HunHan, Kaisoo and OTP lainnya. Warning : YAOI/BOYSLOVE

Cerita 100% milik author dan para cast milik orang tua masing-masing, SM Ent dan Tuhan YME. Tulisan tidak sesuai kbi, etc atau apapun itu.

DONT LIKE? DONE READ. OK?!

* * *

.

Aditsyah28

.

Chapter 2

Baekhyun senang bukan main hari ini, berjalan bersama orang yang kau sukai. Itu pasti sangat menyenangkan bukan. Ditambah genggaman tangan Sehun yang belum terlepas dari telapak tangannya

"Chanyeol, siapa?"

"huh?"

"nama yang disebut Jongin tadi, 'Chanyeol _hyung_ '. _Nuguji? Namjachingumu?_ " tawa Baekhyun menggelegar geli mendengar seseorang menyebut Chanyeol sebagai namjachingunya. Meskipun opini tersebut sering didengarnya dari para siswa-siswi ataupun ahjuma-ahjuma dipinggir jalan, tapi saat mendengarnya dari orang yang kau sukai bukankah itu terasa sangat errr.. gimana ya, terasa bingung. Seakan ingin menjalaskan secara detail agar orang yang disukai tidak salah paham

"anni, Chanyeol bukan _namjachingu ku_. Dia sahabatku, kami sudah bersama sejak kecil" sanggah Baekhyun was-was

"hey tenanglah, aku hanya bertanya" Sehun terkekeh kecil. Melihatnya, membuat Baekhyun merasa pipinya memanas

"kita sampai, masuklah" Baekhyun mengangguk dan berdiri di depan pagar rumahnya

"kau juga pulanglah, aku akan masuk setelah melihat kau pulang" giliran Sehun yang mengangguk, dan dengan santai membalikan badannya berjalan pulang. Ya karena jarak antara tempat festival dengan rumah Baekhyun tidak terlalu jauh, jadi Sehun lebih memilih jalan kaki ketimbang membawa mobilnya. Saat Sehun sudah tidak terlihat Baekhyun menolehkan pandangannya ke rumah Chanyeol sekedar ingin mengecek apa Chanyeol melihatnya atau tidak. Sedikit menghela nafas lega saat merasa Chanyeol tak melihatnya dan Sehun tadi

.

Aditsyah28

.

Tiittt tiiitttt

Klakson honda sport itu tak henti-hentinya berteriak ribut

" _JAMKKANMANYO!(tunggu sebentar)"_ menggelegar nyaring memenuhi seisi rumah. Baekhyun berlari keluar rumah dengan sepotong roti tergigit di bibirnya, mencoba mengikat tali sepatu sambil berjalan, menghabiskan roti dengan sekali gigitan, memperbaiki tatanan rambut dengan sisir dadakan -read: jari-jari tangan- dan dengan cepat meloncat ke jok penumpang

"apa karena tak ku temani ke festival kemarin kau jadi galau sendiri sambil nangis dipojokan kamar sampai tengah malam?"

" _mwoya?_! Yak aku tid-,"

"kita telat. Pegangan, Park Chanyeol yang hensem dengan nomor punggung 61 siap berangkat" memotong kalimat Baekhyun dan melajukan transportasi kebanggannya dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata. Baaekhyun yang belum siap sepenuhnya langsung memeluk pinggang Chanyeol erat. Chanyeol yang menyadarinya hanya tersenyum tipis.

Rutinitas pagi kedua sahabat ini. Ya, meskipun tidak setiap hari sih. Tapi tetap saja, sebelum berangkat ke sekolah pasti ada ributnya dulu.

Keadaan kota seoul di pagi hari cukup terlihat sibuk. Dikarenakan skil terlatih Chanyeol dalam menguasai alat transportasi roda dua ini, mereka selalu bebas dari keadaan macet. Baekhyun masih memeluk Chanyeol tanpa berniat membuka percakapan, Baekhyun yakin dan percaya kalau Chanyeol tidak akan membuatnya kecelakaan. Seugal-ugalnya Chanyeol di jalanan, dia tidak pernah mengalami kecelakaan selama ini. Lagi pula Baekhyun sudah terbiasa dengan kecepatan motor seperti ini

.

Aditsyah28

.

Oh god, Baekhyun. Sepertinya kau harus berterimakasih kepada Chanyeol karena tepat 5 detik sebelum pintu tertutup kalian sudah berhasil masuk ke dalam lingkungan sekolah. Anggota badan masih lengkap tak ada yang terhempas terbawa angin. Baekhyun melepas pelukannya dengan sedikit tidak rela ' _apa yang kau fikirkan Byun!_ ' hardik dirinya sendiri. Chanyeol melihatnya bingung

"kau ingin melamun disini dan tak masuk kelas? Lee saem sudah menuju kelasmu sekarang. Bukannya sekarang kau ada pelajaran fisika?"

Tersadar dari pikirinyan konyolnya, Baekhyun menatap horor pada Chanyeol

"jinja?! Hwaa, bye yeolliee" Baekhyun berlari tergesa menuju kelasnya. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya bingung sambil menatap kepergian Baekhyun

"haah, sepertinya penyakit Yixing benar-benar menular padanya" gumamnya tanpa sadar. Sebuah penggaris panjang memukul pelan betisnya

"Park Chanyeol! Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Cepat masuk kelas!" Chanyeol tersentak. menatap kaget pada guru tampannya

"ishh, Cho saem kau tak perlu membentak ku juga. Kang seonsaeng tak masuk pelajaran pagi, jadi aku bisa bolos"

" _jinjayo?_ Tapi tetap saja, ada atau tidaknya guru harus tetap berada dalam kelas. Kau lupa aku ini guru wali kelas mu eoh?! Masuk ke kelas. Sekarang!" Chanyeol mengambil posisi hormat gerak

"aye iblis saem!" sebelum mendengar makian pedas dari gurunya Chanyeol mengambil langkah seribu menuju kelas.

.

Aditsyah28

.

"yak" hanya sebuah panggilan pelan sambil menepuk bahu seseorang "Baekhyun _eodie_?" tanya Chanyeol pada Chen

"dia baru saja pergi ke kantin bersama Sehun" kening Chanyeol berkerut tak suka mendengar nama Sehun disebut.

"ok gomawo"

.

Aditsyah28

.

Chanyeol mendudukan dirinya diatas rerumputan hijau, menyenderkan punggung tegapnya ke pohon kemarin. Memejamkan matanya seakan ingin merasakan lembutnya angin yang menerpa kulit. Selepas dari kelas Baekhyun, nafsu makan Chanyeol hilang terbawa angin. Dan akhirnya namja bertelinga peri ini memilih taman belakang sekolah sebagai tempat untuk menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya

" _jeog,i sunbaenim_ " merasa terusik, Chanyeol membuka matanya. dan kini retina matanya menatap seseorang yang tengah berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya. Dengan malas Chanyeol berdiri, memasukan tangannya ke dalam saku. Sekan ingin terlihat keren dihadapan hoobae

" _waeyo?_ " meski malas, Chanyeol tetap tersenyum. Dikarenakan dia terkenal dengan sebutan happy virus dan murah senyum. Memberikan sebuah senyum kepada salah satu hoobaenya tak masalah bukan

" _sunbae_ ku dengar kau pintar bahasa jerman, aku ingin bertanya arti salah satu kalimatnya" Seulgi nama hoobaenya itu tersenyum centil kearah Chanyeol.

"aku tak terlalu lancar" sanggah Chanyeol mulai jengah

"ku rasa yang ini mudah _sunbae_. Ayolah" hey, apa-apaan yeoja ini. Mencoba merajuk dihadapan Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang melihatnya sampai merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang-_-

"baiklah, apa itu?" berusaha ingin cepat mengakhiri perbincangan membosankan ini Chanyeol seakan mengiyakan keinginan Seulgi

"arti dari _ich liebe dich_ apa _sunbae_?" yeoja itu tersenyum manis yang malah dirasa Chanyeol sangatlah pahit. Otak Chanyeol berputar cepat, ini kalimat yang mudah, tak mungkin kalau yeoja ini tak tau artinya.

Seakan ada bohlam lampu menyala bersinar terang diatas kepalanya Chanyeol balas tersenyum. walaupun raut terpaksa terlihat sangat jelas di wajahnya

"bisa kau ulang pertanyaanmu?" ujar Chanyeol. Entah mengapa Seulgi malah merasa lebih percaya diri sekarang

"arti dari _ich liebe dich_ apa _sunbae?_ "

" _micheoseo_ " Chanyeol nyengir idiot, sementara Seulgi membelakan matanya tak percaya

" _m-mworago? Sunbaenim_ , bukankah artinya itu _saranghae?_ "

"kau sudah tau artinya. Kenapa malah tanya padaku" kali ini bukan hanya matanya yang terbelalak kaget, tapi rahang mulutnya jatuh menganga dengan rasa tak percaya sama sekali "ishh, kau mengganggu waktu istirahatku" Chanyeol menguap bosan dan pergi begitu saja dari hadapan Seulgi.

Saat Chanyeol berlalu, seketika tawa menggelegar terdengar dari arah semak-semak. Seulgi menatap ke tiga temannya yang baru saja keluar dari semak-semak dan masih saja tertawa dengan tatapan jengkel dan malu pastinya

"yak diamlah!"

"ya ampun Seulgi, kau fikir Chanyeol _sunbae_ akan menjawab dengan kata ' _saranghae',_ dan kau tiba-tiba membalasnya dengan nada manja sambil berkata ' _nado saranghae oppa'._ Dengan alat perekam di saku bajumu itu, dengan bangga kau menunjukkan kepada para siswa bahwa Chanyeol _sunbae_ menembakmu _._ Aigo, perutku hahahaha"Wendi salah satu teman Seulgi tak bisa menghentikan tawanya. entah mengapa, tapi dia merasa bahwa kejadian ini benar-benar lucu. Seulgi yang mendengarnya hanya merenggut kesal, rencananya kali ini benar-benar gagal total

.

Aditsyah28

.

"ya ya ya, Kang Seulgi anak kelas X akh aku lupa X berapa. Pokoknya Seulgi itu seakan ingin menjebak Chanyeol _sunbae_ agar mengatakan _saranghae_ kepadanya" seluruh mata kini memandang ke arah yeoja yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kantin itu

" _jinjayo_?!"

"hwaa, lalu bagaimana? Apa Chanyeol _sunbae_ terjebak"

"ya ceritakan pada kami!"

"kau melihatnya dimana?"

"apa sekarang mereka pacaran? Hwee, aku tak rela"

Dan beberapa sahutan lain mulai terdenngar. Keadaan ricuh langsung tercipta, Baekhyun yang saat itu sedang berada dikantin sempat tersedak mendengar ucapan yeoja tadi. Baekhyun memasang telinganya baik-baik untuk mendengarkan penjelasan dari yeoja itu. Sesaat setelah yeoja itu selesai bercerita. Baekhyun tersenyum dan terkikik geli, perasaan lega dan bahagia menyelimuti hatinya. Sehun yang melihatnya hanya menampilkan wajah datar sambil melanjutkan acara makannya

Bukan hanya Baekhyun yang merasa lucu akan hal ini, hampir seluruh siswa-siswi disana pun merasakannya. Bahkan sampai ada yang tertawa sambil menyerukan bravo yang ditujukan untuk chanayeol. Ya, Chanyeol memang cukup terkenal dikalangan para murid. Chanyeol dikenal sebagai sosok multitalenta dan sangat ramah, tak ayal banyak yeoja ataupun namja berstatus uke jatuh cinta kepadanya

.

Aditsyah28

.

Chanyeol tengah berjalan kearah kelasnya. Sehabis turun dari atap menikmati tidur singkatnya, kini Chanyeol terheran-heran melihat para murid yang tersenyum aneh, maupun para murid yang mengangkat kedua jarinya sambil berucap jjang. Apa dia melakukan sesuatu yang sangat keren hari ini?

Sampai masuk ke kelasnya pun, reaksi yang sama masih diterima Chanyeol dengan kebingungan. Mendudukan diri di bangkunya,menoleh ke samping melihat Kris yang melihatnya

"ah _waee_? Kenapa kalian melihatku seperti itu?" suaranya terdengar malas namun tersirat nada pertanyaan yang besar. Tapi tak ada yang menjawabnya, dan para murid dikelas kembali sibuk dengan aktifitasnya masing-masing

"kau menolak Seulgi?"

"eh, kau tau dari mana? Ah, aku lupa. Sekolah tempat tersebarnya gosip yang paling cepat. Jangan bilang kalian semua menatapku hanya karena hal itu. Bukannya aku sudah biasa menolak seseorang?"

"nee, karena hatimu sudah jatuh pada baco-, mphht" telapak tangan Chanyeol mendarat mulus di bibir Kris. Tak nyaman dengan hal itu, Kris dengan kasar melepas tangan Chanyeol dari bibirnya "yak!" hardik Kris garang. Takut? Tidak, Chanyeol malah menampilkan senyum idiotnya

"aku hanya memberitahu pada kau, Jongin dan mungkin Kyungsoo juga sudah tau. Tapi jangan kau sebarkan ke yang lain" berusaha mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya, seketika Kris merasa perutnya di aduk -mual-. Buku tebal pelajaran sastra menutup wajah Chanyeol

"jangan mengeluarkan ekspresi aneh seperti itu lagi yeol. wajahmu benar-benar menyeramkan" hanya ditanggapi oleh tawa Chanyeol yang terkadang suka berlebihan. Menurunkan buku sastra dari wajah sobat karibnya dan bertepatan dengan itu kim saem masuk

.

Aditsyah28

.

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah pintu kelasnya, biasanya Baekhyun berdiri disana menunggunya untuk pulang bersama. Tapi Chanyeol tidak melihat namja manis itu. Dan akhirnya, Chanyeol lah yang pergi ke kelas Baekhyun

"bacoon" panggil Chanyeol sambil memasuki kelas. Beberapa siswa yang berstatus hoobae melihatnya antusias

" _hyung_ " seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Menoleh dan mendapati wajah Jongin disana

"ah Jongin, kau melihat Baekhyun?" raut wajah Jongin sedikit tidak enak

" _wae_?"

"itu _hyung_ Baekhyun sudah pulang dari tadi bersama Sehun"

"Jongin.." merasa seseorang menggelayut manja di lengannya, Jongin tersenyum senang menyadari bahwa itu adalah kekasihnya. Jongin menepuk-nepuk pundak _hyung_ nya dan berpamitan untuk pulang

"ckck, sebenarnya yang tuaan Jongin atau Kyungsoo?" gumam Chanyeol. Kakinya melangkah pelan menuju tempat Parkir. Gema suara Jongin dan Chen yang mengatakan Baekhyun sedang bersama Sehun seketika membuatnya marah. Tak dapat dipungkiri, hatinya memang sedang sakit sekarang

.

Aditsyah28

.

Chanyeol memarkirkan motornya di halaman rumah seperti biasa. Tanpa sempat berpaling menghadap rumah Baekhyun, Chanyeol masuk ke rumahnya. Berspekulasi bahwa Baekhyun sudah pulang. Itu pikiran yang wajar, Mengingat Baekhyun pulang lebih dulu dari pada dirinya

"aku pulangg" seru Chanyeol. Melangkah menuju dapur, berniat membuka kulkas namun pergerakannya terhenti ketika menyadari sebuah nemo tertempel di pintu kulkas. Hanya nemo singkat yang sudah biasa tertempel di sana. Ya, apalagi kalau nemo dari orang tuanya yang berkata akan pulang larut dan menyuruhnya untuk makan deluan. Dengan artian, dia akan makan sendiri, lagi. Chanyeol memiliki seorang nuna, tapi nunanya mungkin sekarang sedang bekerja. Mengalihkan pandangannya pada jam dinding

"baru jam lima, haah aku benar-benar malas mengikuti kelas malam" sesampai di kamar, Chanyeol jatuh terlentang dengan seragam lengkap yang belum diganti. Suara deru mobil yang terdengar seperti berhenti tepat berada di depan rumahnya. Berfikir bahwa Kris mungkin mampir ke rumahnya. Tapi tak biasanya Kris menggunakan mobil, tadi di sekolah Chanyeol sempat melihat bahwa Kris menggunakan motornya. Dengan sedikit kebingungan, Chanyeol menuju balkon kamar dan melihat ke bawah. Namun yang terlihat tidak seperti yang difikirkan, mendadak hatinya berdenyut nyeri. Pandangannya tak kunjung lepas dari dua makhluk adam di sana. Bukan di hadapan rumahnya, tapi dihadapan rumah Baekhyun.

 _Baekhyun pov_

 _Aku merasakan sapuan sebuah lidah di atas bibirku. Memejamkan mataku, berusaha menikmati setiap pergerakannya terhadap bibirku. Namun kemudian aku merasa permainan bibir ini terkesan panas dan tergesa. Sampai tautan ini terpisah dengan sedikit semburat pink di pipi ku. Jujur saja, ini bukan karena aku merasa malu tapi karena nafasku yang tersenggal. Dan ada satu keanehan lagi, aku merasa bahwa yang mencium ku adalah Oh Sehun. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa aku membayangkan bahwa Chanyeol lah yang melakukan hal itu padaku. Sepertinya aku benar-benar akan gila karena memikirkan hal ini._

 _Sehun tersenyum padaku dan dengan ibu jarinya, dia mengusap ujung bibirku. Aku membalas senyumnya. Dan setelahnya dia berpamitan pulang. Aku menganggukan kepalaku dan Sehun kembali masuk ke dalam mobilnya, mengklakson singkat dan meninggalkan pekarangan rumah ku._

 _Ku hela nafasku pelan, apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang? Disaat statusku sudah berubah menjadi kekasih Oh Sehun kenapa aku malah memikirkan sahabatku Park Chanyeol? Pandanganku teralih ke sebuah rumah yang berada tepat dihadapan ku. Namja itu sedang apa sekarang? aku terkikik kecil membayangkan kejadian soal Chanyeol dan Seulgi disekolah tadi. Berniat ingin melihat langit malam, namun pandanganku malah bersibobok dengan mata sekelam langit malam saat ini yang menatapku dengan tatapan emm.. terluka? Tak ada suara yang mengintrupsi/?/, hanya suara desiran angin malam yang menciptakan kehiningan. Dia memutuskan kontak mata denganku dan berbalik kembali menuju kamarnya_

 _Wae? Kenapa Chanyeol menatapku seperti itu. Biasanya dia akan semangat menyapaku sambil mengataiku dengan ejekan-ejekan yang terdengar menyebalkan. Tapi sekarang.. tidak, itu bukan Park Chanyeol yang aku kenal. Apa dia melihat ciumanku tadi?_

 _Baekhyun pov end_

Chanyeol bersandar pada pintu yang menghubungkan antara balkon dengan kamarnya. Tangannya tergerak reflek memegang dadanya yang teremas panas. Dia tau waktu seperti ini akan tiba, salahkan dia yang terlihat seperti pengecut yang tidak berani mengakui cintanya hanya takut Baekhyun akan menjauhinya karena pernyataan yang mungkin akan dianggap konyol oleh Baekhyun. Ya, Chanyeol mencintai Baekhyun, sahabatnya sendiri. Perasaan yang dia miliki sejak bertemu baekhyun di taman dulu dan sampai sekarang perasaan itu masih terasa sangat jelas.

Niatnya untuk mengikuti kelas malam benar-benar hilang. Tak ada kegiatan yang dilakukannya, hanya berdiri termenung seakan meratapi nasib di dalam kamar mandi. Membiarkan air dari pancuran shower menerpa kulitnya, tak dipedulikan dinginnya air yang seperti menusuk hingga ketulang-tulangnya. Berharap dengan dinginnya air bisa membuat hatinya ikut terasa dingin. Memang tak terlalu jelas karena wajahnya bercampur dengan air dari shower. Setetes, dua tetes mengalir mengikuti air lainnya yang membentur wajah tampannya. Ya, dia menangis. Tapi, biarkanlah dia. Untuk kali ini saja, dia tak masalah jika terlihat lemah.

Matanya terpejam, sekelebat bayangan Baekhyun yang diantar pulang Sehun kemarin serta bayangan Baekhyun yang tengah berciuman dengan Sehun, melihat Baekhyun terkikik senang yang membuatnya berfikir bahwa Baekhyun terlihat sangat bahagia. Tanpa perlu dijelaskan lebih lanjut, Chanyeol sudah yakin kalau mereka sedang dalam sebuah hubungan yang special. Ya, perkiraan Baekhyun tentang Chanyeol yang tak melihatnya kemarin adalah salah besar. Chanyeol mengintip dari jendela kamarnya, melihat Baekhyun yang tampak ceria di antar pulang oleh Sehun.

.

Aditsyah28

.

Tak ada bunyi klakson yang memekakan telinga di awal pagi seorang Byun Baekhyun. Ini terdengar aneh, tapi Chanyeol memang hanya duduk diatas jok motornya sambil memainkan ponselnya. Baekhyun keluar rumah, menatap Chanyeol dengan ragu. Merasa akan kehadiran seseorang, Chanyeol mem pause gamenya dan menatap Baekhyun

" _mwoga_? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Chanyeol dengan raut bingung yang dibuat-buat "tapi tumben kau keluar cepat hari ini. Hehe, _ppali naik_ " lanjut Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hanya menurut dan menaiki motor Chanyeol. Tak ada kalimat apapun lagi, hanya deru suara motor Chanyeol yang membelah jalan kota seoul di pagi hari. Merasa tak nyaman dengan keadaan yang tercipta Baekhyun mulai membuka percakapan

"yeollie, aku melihatmu di balkon kamarmu tadi malam"

"balkon? Aku tidak keluar ke balkon tadi malam. Sepulang sekolah aku langsung tidur. Waeyo?"

"anni, hanya saja, aku merasa aku melihatmu semalam"

"ckck, yak kau merindukanku eoh? Tapi maaf saja nyonya Byun, aku terlalu ngantuk untuk berfikir bahwa aku merindukanmu semalam. hahaha" geraman Baekhyun mulai terdengar

"yak! Jangan panggil aku nyonya idiot. Lagipula siapa yang merindukanmu? Dasar telinga aneh" Baekhyun mempout bibirnya sebal, Chanyeol melirik kaca spionnya sekilas sekedar ingin melihat raut wajah Baekhyun. Di saat Chanyeol kembali fokus ke jalanan, Baekhyun tersenyum lega. Ya, lega karena Chanyeol NYA tidak berubah. Mungkin dia memang harus mengakui kalau dia sedang merindukan sahabat paling the bestnya ini tadi malam, sampai-sampai dia berhalusinasi memikirkannya. Tapi, pandangan matanya semalam membuat Baekhyun cukup yakin, kalau Chanyeol memang ada di sana melihatnya.

Waktu berlalu dengan sangat cepat sampai Baekhyun tidak menyangka kalau sekarang mereka sudah memasuki kawasan sekolah. Motor yang ditumpanginya berhenti

"yak nyonya Byun, kau tak ingin turun?" tanya Chanyeol sambil melepaskan helmnya

Tersentak dari lamunanya, Baekhyun memasang tampang garang namun terkesan imut "sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku nyonya Park dobi!" tawa Chanyeol menggelegar membuat Baekhyun ikut terkikik pelan

"pergilah ke kelasmu, aku harus menjemput seseorang dulu di ruang kepala sekolah"

" _nugu_? Aah, sepupumu yang dari China itu? Jadi dia benar-benar pindah ke sini?"

"ya, sepertinya begitu. Aku akan tersiksa sekarang karena ada dia"

"sabarlah sahabatku tersayang. Ah iya, nanti dikantin aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu" ya, hanya sahabat. Melihat Baekhyun pergi menuju kelasnya, senyum perihnya sudah tidak dapat ditahan lagi. Inilah konsekuensi yang harus diterima Chanyeol, tetap bersikap seperti seorang Park Chanyeol tanpa mengindahkan perasaannya. Hanya ingin berada disamping Baekhyun dan membuatnya ceria. Ya, hanya itu. Dia merasa, tidak apa. Tidak apa karena ini cinta, cinta bodoh yang sangat menyakitkan.

Sekarang Chanyeol cukup percaya dengan pepatah yang mengatakan ' _cinta tidak harus memiliki_ '

* * *

Hayoo, Chanyeol ngalamin cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan. Sabar ya mas cahyo. Banyak-banyak istighfar/?/

Yo yo yoo.. udah ya chap 2 nya. Doain aja, author punya banyak waktu luang buat nulis lanjutan ni cerita.

See you in chap 3

Bubaayy

REVIEWW JUSEYOO


	3. Chapter 3

a/n maafkan dirikoh kalau ni cerita makin membosankan atau mkin gk jelas alurnya kemana. buat yang udah ripiu. author bener-bener mengucapkan terimakasih. meskipun yang ripiu sedikit, tapi author bkal tetep lanjut ceritanya. sekalian minta doanya buat author biar bisa masuk fakultas kedokteran ya readerdeul.

* * *

time to balas review :v

to GingerBeeP.  
ini udah di lanjut. ngahaha, kita sehati, suka kalo ngeliat mas cahyo yang tersakiti. moga sukanya di terusin dan gk bosan sma ni cerita yo. makasih udah review

to ChanKai Love.  
udah di lanjut. mkasih reviewnya. review lg ya #ngarep

to code chanbaek  
mungkin baek kurang peka. sip,in udh d lnjut. sbelumnya mkasih udh review

to han110213  
kita pantengin aj, smpe kapan si cahyo bisa bersabar. maacih reviewnya

to septianaditya1997  
sini sini tak peyuuk, kita sejalan yo. bosen ngeliat baek mulu yang tersakiti. sekali-sekali si chanyeol gitu. syukur dah kalau seneng dengan ff ni. moga gak bosen ya. gomawoo reviewnya. ini udah dilanjut

* * *

Summary : tak ada kata terlambat di dunia ini, sebelum kau sadar bahwa waktumu benar-benar akan habis untuk bersamanya. Akankah keajaban datang kepadanya? ChanBaek, HunHan, Kaisoo and OTP lainnya. cast lain bisa ditemukan dalam cerita. Warning : YAOI/BOYSLOVE

Cerita 100% milik author dan para cast milik orang tua masing-masing, SM Ent dan Tuhan YME. Tulisan tidak sesuai kbi, etc atau apapun itu.

DONT LIKE? DONE READ. OK?!

* * *

.

Aditsyah28

.

Chapter 3

Lantunan bel istirahat membuat beberapa siswa melakukan sujud sukur berjamaah. Mengingat berapa kali lantunan 'kriuukk' terdengar dari perut para siswa siswi. Chanyeol berdiri dari bangkunya dan mengajak Kris untuk ke kantin. Saat keluar kelas, Chanyeol melihat Jongin berjalan ke arahnya.

"Kyungsoo, pangeran hitammu datang" seru Chanyeol keras ke arah kelas, beberapa murid terkikik mendengar guyonan Chanyeol. Kyungsoo bangun dari bangkunya dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Chanyeol dan Kris. Jongin yang baru saja datang bingung melihat Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo yang sedang adu mulut sambil membawa namanya dengan imbuhan hitam, pesek, temsek, dll. Berusaha bertanya pada Kris lewat tatapan mata, Kris hanya mengangkat bahunya tak mau ikut campur.

"baby soo, _waeyo?_ Kajja ke kantin"

"awas kau tiang lsitrik!" ungkap Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang ditunjuk hanya tertawa. Chanyeol, Kris dan pasangan kaisoo pun berjalan bersama ke arah kantin

" _hyung_ , kau tak menunggu Baekhyun dulu?"

"mungkin dia sudah ke kantin duluan. Ah aku lupa sesuatu, kalian pergi deluan" Chanyeol berbalik dan berlari meninggalkan Kris, Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

"Kris _hyung_ , kau tau sesuatu tentang Baekhyun dan Chanyeol? Mereka tidak pernah bersama lagi sekarang"

"seharusnya aku yang tanya padamu, apa yang terjadi antara Baekhyun dan Sehun? Mengapa Baekhyun selalu bersama bocah datar itu sekarang?"

"ku dengar, rumor di kelas mengatakan kalau mereka sedang pacaran" sela Kyungsoo

" _MWO?!"_ pekik Jongin dan Kris kaget.

.

Aditsyah28

.

"Chanyeol _hyung_ " Jongin melambai-lambaikan tanganya ke arah Chanyeol yang baru saja masuk kantin dengan seorang namja yang memegang bajunya dari belakang. Semuanya menatap bingung siapa namja cantik yang memegang baju Chanyeol.

Tidak, tidak semuanya memandang bingung. Ada sepasang mata menatapnya terkejut dengan api cemburu yang merasuk dalam batinnya dan sepasang mata lagi menatapnya sambil mengangguk-nganggukan kepala seolah mengatakan ' _oo, dia orangnya_ '

"Lu, kau mau membuat bajuku robek? Jangan di tarik. duduklah" Chanyeol meraih tangan namja cantik yang dipanggilnya 'Lu' tadi. Lalu mendudukannya di bangku kosong dekat Kyungsoo.

Maksud hati ingin berjalan ke arah Baekhyun dan duduk disampingnya. Namun urung saat melihat ada namja lain yang telah mengambil posisi itu duluan "perkenalkan dirimu, mereka semua temanku. Jangan takut" ' _kecuali seseorang yang sedang bersama_ Baekhyun _di sana'_ lanjutnya dalam hati. Dan Chanyeol memilih mendudukan diri di sebelah Kris

"Chan, seharusnya kau yang mengenalkannya kepada kami. Kenapa malah kau suruh dia memperkenalkan diri sendiri" Kris akhirnya angkat bicara

" _gweanchana_. Namaku Xi Luhan, kalian bisa memanggilku Luhan atau Lulu. Aku baru pindah dari China, maaf kalau pelafalan korea ku kurang fasih" perkenalan yang singkat, Luhan menampilkan senyum cantiknya. Membuat Sehun seakan terhipnotis melihat senyum namja itu, Baekhyun melihatnya bingung dan memukul lengannya pelan

" _waeyo_?"

" _anni_ " singkat dan terkesan dingin. Chanyeol yang mendengarnya mendadak marah tanpa alasan. Tapi tak banyak yang bisa dilakukannya, hanya berdehem keras dan tanpa ijin mengambil ramyun Kris

"yak telinga aneh, ja-,"

"jangan panggil aku telinga aneh! Telinga ku sama seperti kalian, hanya bentuknya lebih indah saja. Kalau iri itu bilang, jangan malah ngejek" potong Chanyeol cuek. Kris yang mendengarnya bersiap memasang ekspresi ingin muntah

"hahaha, kalian ini. Oh hai Lu, aku Kyungsoo" sapa Kyungsoo yang duduk paling dekat dengan Luhan.

"ne Kyungsoo, _annyeong_. Semoga kita bisa jadi teman yang baik, mohon bantuannya" sapa balik Luhan. Luhan senang karena mendapat teman baru dihari pertama sekolahnya.

Matanya beradu pandang dengan Sehun, namun dengan cepat Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya. Baekhyun, Jongin dan Kris juga mengenalkan dirinya yang ditanggapi sopan oleh Luhan. Luhan mudah bergaul, itulah yang terlihat dari percakapan mereka.

"Baekhyun? Kau yang bernama Baekhyun? Hwaa, Yeol.. ku rasa seleramu sangat bagus" Chanyeol tersedak kuah ramyun mendengar ucapan Luhan. Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya bingung

"maksudnya?" Jongin yang melihat posisi berbahaya bagi sang _hyung_ kesayangan mulai mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Luhan, kau tak berkenalan dengan Sehun? Kalian belum saling menyapa"

"kami sudah saling kenal" jawab Sehun. Baekhyun menoleh dan melihat raut wajah Sehun, tak dapat digambarkan bagaimana. Tapi batin Baekhyun berkata bahwa Sehun ada sesuatu yang pernah terjadi di antara mereka

"ah iya Yeol, yang ingin aku beritahukan padamu di kantin itu.." Chanyeol dan yang lainnya menatap Baekhyun "itu, aku dan Sehun sekarang resmi pacaran" Chanyeol tahu akan hal ini, tapi mendengar langsung dari mulut Baekhyun membuat hatinya kembali memanas.

Sehun sendiri cukup terkejut dengan pengakuan Baekhyun. Sekilas dia melihat wajah Luhan yang berubah menjadi suram dan datar. Suasana terasa kaku, Jongin dan Kris melirik keadaan Chanyeol. Sobatnya itu tengah diam sambil menatap Baekhyun intens

"ne, kami berpacaran sekarang. Apa tak ada dari kalian yang ingin memberikan selamat?" senyum miring tercipta di wajah datarnya, Chanyeol yang melihatnya merasa seakan Sehun sedang mengejeknya sekarang

"a-ah, _jinjayo? Chukae_ _Bacon_. Aku tak menyangka kau mendahuluiku. Hahaha" tawanya terdengar hambar. Kris dan Jongin menatap Chanyeol tak percaya "apa yang kalian lihat? Apa ada sesuatu diwajah tampanku?" tak ada sahutan, Chanyeol tau Kris dan Jongin plus Kyungsoo plus Luhan sedang menatapnya prihatin sekarang.

Tapi dia tak mungkin menunjukkan ekspresi mengenaskan seperti itu. Biarlah Baekhyun berfikir kalau Chanyeol saat ini sedang memberikan selamat kepadanya.

Dan sebenarnya Luhan tau akan hal ini. Luhan tau tentang perasaan Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun. Chanyeol sudah bercerita tentang namja itu sejak memasuki Junior High School. Mengingat mereka yang dulu beda sekolah membuat Luhan baru bisa menemui namja yang disukai Chanyeol ini sekarang.

.

Aditsyah28

.

Chanyeol merapikan bukunya dan memasukan ke dalam tas. Bangkit dari kursinya tepat setelah Lau(Henry Lau) _saem_ keluar. Seseorang menepuk pundaknya, membuatnya menatap sang pelaku dengan tatapan bertanya

"ya, apa rumah mu kosong? Aku ingin bolos kelas malam hari ini"

"sepertinya begitu. Kau mau pergi sekarang? Ku rasa aku juga sedang tidak bernafsu mengikuti kelas malam" Chanyeol melonggarkan dasi yang melilit lehernya dan keduanya berjalan menuju pintu keluar, sampai siluet bayangan Jongin menghadang mereka

"aku juga ikut ke rumahmu ya _hyung_. Ya ya yaaa"

Datang tak diundang, mungkin itulah kata yang pas untuk menggambarkan kehadiran Jongin di sini. Seperti biasa, Chanyeol pulang tanpa mendapati kedua orang tuanya ataupun kakaknya berada dirumah.

" _hyung_ , curhatlah pada kami. Kami akan menjadi pendengar setiamu di sini" Jongin berusaha bersikap bijaksana, mendudukan tubuhnya di atas kasur kamar Chanyeol

"tentang apa _?"_ melepas seragamnya, menyisakan kaos putih polos dengan celana sekolah yang masih terpakai

"kami tau apa yang kau rasakan sobaat" Kris membaringkat tubuhnya di atas kasur, memeluk bantal guling dengan kepala menghadap Chanyeol. Chanyeol memandangi kedua sobatnya. Baiklah, sepertinya tak ada pilihan lain selain curhat. Mungkin dengan ini, Chanyeol bisa merasa sedikit lega

.

Aditsyah28

.

Baekhyun duduk termenung dikursi meja belajarnya. Tak tau apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Saat ini, dia seperti sedang berperang dengan pikirannya sendiri. Dia mencintai Sehun, dan dia percaya akan hal itu. Tapi sedikit banyak, Baekhyun merasa kalau Sehun tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Dan juga Siapa Luhan? Apakah dia seseorang dari masa lalu Sehun? Tapi apapun itu, Baekhyun tak akan melepaskan Sehun begitu saja. Dia mencintai Sehun

' _lalu bagaimana dengan perasaanmu pada Chanyeol Byun?_ ' batinnya berseru bingung. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya kasar

" _anni anni annia!_ Chanyeol _geunyang chingu!_ Dia sahabatku, mana mungkin aku menyukainya" menutup wajahnya menggunakan jari-jari tangan. Mengingat bagaimana Chanyeol yang selalu berada disampingnya baik dalam keadaan susah senang ataupun sedih membuat Baekhyun makin terlihat seperti orang linglung

Byun Baekhyun, ada saatnya kau menyadari dimana hatimu yang sebenarnya. Siapa yang benar-benar mencintaimu. Dan siapa yang hanya berpura-pura mencintaimu

.

Aditsyah28

.

Malam berganti pagi, bulan berganti mentari. Baekhyun terbangun dari bobo cantiknya. Mengerjapkan kelopak matanya, berusaha membiaskan sinar mentari yang menembus retinanya. Setelah selesai deengan beberapa urusan di kamar mandi, Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju balkon kamar.

"Chanyeol, kami pulang dulu. byee" Baekhyun mencari sumber suara. Terlihat Kris dan Jongin baru saja keluar dari pintu rumah Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengekorinya dari belakang sambil menguap malas

"ya, pergilah"

"iissh, seharusnya kau mengatakan 'hati-hati di jalan wahai sobat-sobat tampanku'. Bukannya malah ngusir" Chanyeol nyengir idiot seperti biasa. Kris yang mengingat bagaimana raut wajah Chanyeol tadi malam sedikit terkejut melihat Chanyeol dengan ekspresi seperti biasa pagi ini. Kris sempat berfikir kalau Chanyeol cocok menjadi aktor karena pandai mengatur raut wajah sehingga terlihat baik-baik saja

"Kris _hyung_ , kau melamun?" Jongin menyenggol lengan Kris. Kris yang baru sadar hanya menggeleng

"jangan lupa latihan nanti jam 11. Kita ada pertandingan minggu depan"

" _hyung_ , bukannya kalian sudah kelas akhir? Seharusnya tidak melakukan pertandingan lagi dan fokus belajar" Jongin menasehati kedua _hyung_ nya saat ini

"ini pertandingan terakhir untuk pemain siswa akhir jongout"

"oo, _hyung_ , setelahnya kau kan pensiun dari jabatan ketua tim basket. Tak bisakah kau menyerahkan jabatanmu itu padaku?" berusaha bersikap manis dengan memperlembut nada bicaranya dan raut wajah yang diusahakan seimut mungkin

"auhhkk! jangan melakukan itu lagi temsek. wajahmu, itu lebih menakutkan dari pada wajah Chanyeol yang mencoba melakukan puppy eyes" Kris mendelik

"tinggi mu kurang mencapai standar. Tapi akan ku coba, jika kau berhasil menjadi ketua tim basket. Kau harus mencarikanku pacar" Jongin tersenyum senang dan mengacungkan ibu jarinya sambil berkata OK

"yak yak yak! Sampai kapan kalian akan terus ribut di depan rumahku? _Karagooo_ (pergi sana)" Chanyeol menjitak kepala Kris dan Jongin sediit keras. Keduanya mengeluh sakit

"ck! _Arra, kajja_ pergi jongout"

"ne oppa, huh!" Jongin dengan gaya yang dibuat-buat seperti yeoja menggandeng lengan Kris dan berlalu dari hadapan Chanyeol. Setelah sadar apa yang baru saja terjadi, mereka langsung melepaskan tautan tangan mereka dengan kasar. Dan setelahnya menaiki kendaraan masing-masing. Dan sekarang mereka benar-benar pergi dari pekarangan rumah Chanyeol.

Terlihat Chanyeol berdecak pelan sembari menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan Kris dan Jongin tadi. Chanyeol kembali masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Baekhyun yang menyaksikan tontonan komedi di pagi hari ini membuat moodnya terlihat bagus dan semangat menjalani hari. Ya, sejak tadi Baekhyun menonton kelakukan 3 idiot di bawah sana, sebenarnya Baekhyun ingin tertawa sangat keras. Tapi di urungkan, khawatir jika ia tertawa 3 idiot itu akan menghentikan perdebatan konyol mereka

.

Aditsyah28

.

"Chanyeol!" panggil Baekhyun sedikit berteriak. Baekhyun tau, kalau sore ini Chanyeol akan ada latihan untuk pertandingan basket terakhirnya minggu depan /iyalah, tadi kan lu denger percakapn mereka peak/. Chanyeol menggeret motor besarnya ke arah Baekhyun sebelumnya dia sempat berteriak ijin kepada noonanya yang sedang ada dalam rumah

"mau ikut? Aku ada latihan sebentar di sekolah untuk pertandingan minggu depan" Chanyeol bertanya antusias. Baekhyun mengkertukan alis bingung, dia pikir Chanyeol akan bersikap datar dan acuh kepadanya sejak kejadian di kantin tadi "yak _bacon_ , kau mau ikut atau tidak?" Chanyeol bertanya sekali lagi, melihat tak ada reaksi dari Baekhyun

"baiklah kalau kau memaksa" Baekhyun nyengir dan langsung loncat ke jok penumpang di belakang Chanyeol. Sejujurnya, Baekhyun memang berharap diajak Chanyeol menemaninya latihan seperti biasa

"aku tak memaksamu pendek. Pegangan" menstater motornya dan mulai melaju dengan kecepatan sedang "kau tak ada janji kencan dengan Sehun?"

Intonasi dan pertanyaannya biasa-biasa saja, tapi entah kenapa Baekhyun malah merasa dia seperti di interogasi oleh agen FBI

" _anni_ , kami tak ada janji apapun sore ini" jawabnya tergagap

"apa sekarang penyakit komedian Aziz Gagap dari Indonesia mulai tertular padamu?" tanya Chanyeol. Membuat Baekhyun teriak-teriak gak jelas di atas motor, dari semua teriakanya Chanyeol hanya menyahutnya dengan tertawa

' _seperti ini saja, aku tak apa baek. Selama aku masih bisa membuat dan melihatmu tertawa_ ' batinnya berkata pilu. Sungguh, semakin lama Chanyeol mulai merasa muak pada dirinya sendiri. Beranggapan bahwa dirinya akan baik-baik saja melihat Baekhyun bersama orang lain. Memang tampilan luar menunjukkan kalau dia terlihat tidak terganggu dan menerima hubungan Sehun dan Baekhyun. Tapi sejujurnya, itu sangat bertolak belakang dengan apa yang dirasakannya sekarang.

.

Aditsyah28

.

"a-yo whatsapp Yeol! Eh, kau datang dengan siapa?" Baekhyun melongokan kepalanya yang bersembunyi dari punggung Chanyeol melihat Kris

"galaxy _hyung_ , _annyeong_ " Baekhyun tersenyum kecil

"hai _bacon_ , menemani sahabat tersayang latihan eoh?" menekan kata sahabat tersayang, namun belum sempat baekhyun menjawab teriakan Jongin terdengar. Baekhyun. Peluit coast Kim(Kim Youngwon) terdengar nyaring, para pemain pun mulai mengambil posisi baris

"Baek, tunggulah di sana" Chanyeol menunjuk salah satu kursi penonton yang paling dekat dengan lapangan basket SM Senior High School. Baekhyun mengangguk dan berjalan menuju kursi yang ditunjuk Chanyeol

.

Aditsyah28

.

Denting suara lonceng menandakan bahwa ada pelanggan baru yang masuk ke dalam cafe itu, seorang namja cantik bernama Luhan berjalan riang menuju pelayan di meja kasir dan memesan satu buble tea rasa taro. Sang kasir tersenyum, dan menyuruhnya untuk menunggu sebentar. Dentingan lonceng itu kembali terdengar, Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya ke pintu sekedar ingin melihat saja. Tapi sialnya, dia malah melihat seorang namja tampan dengan kulit putih pucatnya berjalan mendekat ke arahnya

.

Aditsyah28

.

Suara hisapan sedotan terdengar jelas merobek keheningan. Luhan kehabisan buble teanya, padahal dia masih merasa haus. Tiba-tiba pandangannya tertutup dan saat melihat penyebabnya, Luhan melihat cup buble tea Sehun di hadapannya

"minumlah kalau kau masih haus" nadanya terdengar dingin seperti biasa.

" _gomawo_ " mengambil buble tea Sehun dan meinumnya dengan semangat

"apa di China tidak ada yang menjual buble tea?" Sehun bertanya. Sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk sebuah lengkungan senyum tipis melihat tingkah bocah dari Luhan

"ada. Hanya saja, aku lebih suka dengan buble tea di toko itu" jelas Luhan seraya menampilkan senyumnya

"bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Chanyeol? Apa kalian putus dan memilih menjadi teman?" nada dingin kembali terdengar dari deretan kalimat yang Sehun ucapkan. Luhan menatap Sehun dengan ekspresi bingung

Pacar? Putus? Teman? Hey, apa yang sedang dibicarakan Sehun sekarang. Jujur saja, Luhan benar-benar tak tau arti dari kalimat tersebut

"maksudmu?" tanya Luhan penasaran

"kenapa kau bertanya ' _maksud_ ' padaku eoh? Kau meninggalkanku dan lebih memilih namja itu"

"Oh Sehun, apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku benar-benar tak mengerti!" Luhan mulai kesal, dia merasa seperti dipojokan tanpa sebab sekarang

"kau tak ingat? Saat kelulusan Junior High School dulu"

 _Flashback_

 _Gagap gempita suara para murid yang bersuka cita, menyerukan syukur karena telah berhasil lulus dan akan melanjutkan ke Senior High School. Tak terkecuali dua namja ini. Mereka adalah Oh Sehun dan Xi Luhan. Terlihat tautan jemari mereka yang menyatu, saling menggenggam dengan penuh kelembutan. Sebenarnya, bukan 'mereka' yang lulus dari sekolah ini. Tapi hanya dia, hanya Xi Luhan yang akhirnya bisa lulus setelah berjuang mati-matian menghadapi ujian akhir._

 _Bukan karena Sehun tidak lulus. Tapi karena Luhan lebih tua setahun dari Sehun, dan terkadang itu membuat Sehun menyalahkan takdir yang melahirkannya kedunia ini dengan sedikit terlambat tidak sama dengan Luhan. Tapi meskipun terdapat perbedaan umur, Sehun telah mengambil keputusan bulat untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada namja pemilik mata rusa ini_

" _Luhan hyung"_

" _ne Sehuniiee"_

" _eum, i-itu. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu" Sehun terlihat sangat gugup sekarang, Luhan yang melihatnya tak mampu menyembunyikan kikikannya_

" _apa itu? Apa yang mau kau katakan"_

" _hyung, aku-," suara nada dering ponsel memotong kalimat Sehun. Luhan meminta ijin sebentar untuk mengangkat ponselnya dan di iyakan oleh Sehun. Ekspresi Luhan berubah datar saat menerima panggilan itu, membalikan badannya mencari seseorang yang tengah menelponnya. Pada akhirnya,_ Luhan _menatap sosok jangkung yang melambaikan tangannya pelan, dan sebelah tanganya memutus panggilan telpon dan memasukan ponselnya ke saku celana. Terlihat dari seragamnya, sosok itu berbeda sekolah dengan Luhan dan Sehun. Sehun mengamati perubahan raut wajah Luhan dengan serius, sebuah tanda tanya besar kini muncul di kepalanya_

" _Sehun-ah, aku harus pergi" ingin rasanya Luhan berlari menemui sosok itu, tapi tangannya malah ditahan Sehun dengan kuat_

" _kau mau kemana hyung? Aku belum selesai"_

" _lepaskan Sehun! Aku benar-benar harus pergi!" Luhan bingung dengan dirinya sendiri yang secara sadar membentak Sehun. Sehun tertegun tak percaya_

" _hyung, aku menyukaimu. Tidak, aku bukan menyukaimu. Tapi aku mencintaimu hyung. Jika kau menerimaku tetaplah disini, namun jika kau tidak maka pergilah ke namja itu" sosok itu mulai was-was menunggu Luhan yang belum juga bergerak ke arahnya_

" _Luhan-ah. Ppaliwa!" deep voicenya seakan menyadarkan Luhan dari rasa bimbangnya. Kini dia harus memutuskan pilihannya_

" _mianhae Sehun ah" melepas cengkraman Sehun di lengannya dan dengan segera berlari kearah sosok yang sedari tadi menunggunya. Sehun memandang kosong pada telapak tangannya, dia tak percaya ini terjadi. Dia yakin bahwa Luhan juga mencintainya, tapi kenapa jadi begini? Apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang?_

 _Dan sejak saat itu, sebuah dendam mulai merasuk ke dalam relung hatinya. Sehun bersumpah, akan membuat sosok itu merasakan hal yang sama dengan yang dirasakannya saat itu. Sosok yang membuatnya kehilangan Luhan. Ya, sosok itu, Park Chanyeol._

 _Flashback end_

"Sehun-ah, kau salah paham. A-aku.."

"sudahlah _hyung_. Aku tak ingin mendengar apa-apa darimu" Sehun berdiri, dan tanpa kata lagi dia pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang saat ini sedang menangis. Sehun salah paham, itulah yang terjadi sekarang. Luhan bersumpah bahwa ia pun mencintai Sehun pada saat itu, bahkan sampai sekarang perasaan Luhan masih tak berubah.

Luhan memiliki alasan untuk melakukan hal itu. Kini fikiran Luhan tertuju pada Baekhyun, apa Sehun berpacaran dengan Baekhyun karena ingin balas dendam pada Chanyeol? Ini tidak boleh terjadi, sebelum semuanya terlambat Luhan harus menjelaskan alasannya pada Sehun. Chanyeol tak salah apapun dalam hal ini, begitupun Baekhyun.

.

Aditsyah28

.

Sehun pindah ke sekolah yang sama dengan Chanyeol secara sengaja. Mengamati setiap pergerakkannya hanya untuk mengetahui siapa orang yang special dalam hidup Chanyeol. Sehun mengetahui ini secara tak sengaja, saat Chanyeol dihukum oleh Kyuhyun, Chanyeol menulis namanya dengan nama seseorang di batang pohon itu. Sehun saat itu sedang berjalan menuju toilet dengan sedikit berkeliling melihat sekolah barunya. Dan melihat Chanyeol disana. Dan tepat setelah Chanyeol pergi, Sehun mendekati pohon itu, memeriksa setiap batang pohon. Sampai dia menemukan nama Chanyeol di sana, ukiran hangeul Chanyeol dengan seseorang. Dan nama seseorang tersebut adalah...

' _CHANYEOL 3_ BAEKHYUN _'_

Senyum mengerikan terkembang di wajah tampannya. Rencananya akan dimulai.

Awalnya Sehun sedikit bingung saat mendengar bahwa Chanyeol belum mempunyai kekasih sampai saat ini. Sehun berpikir singkat dan berspekulasi bahwa Chanyeol dan Luhan telah berakhir. Namun saat melihat Luhan hadir kembali dalam genggaman Chanyeol, membuatnya berfikir ada kemungkinan Chanyeol akan mengambil Luhan NYA lagi

.

Aditsyah28

.

"baiklah, latihan hari ini selesai! Istirahat yang cukup, jangan sampai mendapat kecelakaan dan makan makanan yang menyehatkan bagi tubuh. Arraseo?!"

"ne coast!"

"bagus. Sekarang, bubar!" dan segerombol namja itu bubar ke segala penjuru. Kris menepuk pundak Chanyeol dan pamit pulang terlebih dahulu. Begitupula dengan Jongin, dia mengatakan bahwa dia ada acara dengan Kyungsoo hari ini.

Chanyeol berjalan ke arah Baekhyun dengan senyuman yang terkembang dan nafas yang tersenggal. Tanpa kata Baekhyun menyodorkan botol air minum padanya. Tanpa mengucapkan 'terima kasih', Chanyeol menerima dan langsung meminumnya. Kali ini Baekhyun menyodorkan sebuah handuk kecil

"uu, nyonya Byun. Apa kau menyiapkannya dari tadi?"

"sudah kubilang, jangan panggil aku nyonya, Park idiot! Aku ini namja _pabbo_ "

"aah, tapi gimana ya. Wajahmu itu terlalu cantik untuk dipanggil tuan" Chanyeol tertawa keras. Lain halnya dengan Baekhyun yang merasa wajahnya memanas mendengar pujian tak langsung dari Chanyeol. Bersikap seolah sedang marah, Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya

"kajja pulang. Tapi sebelum pulang, aku ingin kesuatu tempat dulu yeoliee"

.

Aditsyah28

.

"apa yang merasukimu sampai kau ingin pergi ke sana?"

"yak! Kau fikir aku sedang keserupuan?" sekarang mereka sedang berada di atas motor sport Chanyeol dengan kecepatan lumayan. Saat ini Chanyeol sedang menjalankan kendaraannya menuju ke sebuah taman. Masih jelas di ingatan Chanyeol, taman yang akan dia tuju sekarang adalah tempat pertama kalinya dia bertemu dengan Baekhyun

"anni, hanya saja aku merasa agak aneh karena kau meinta kesana" jelas Chanyeol. Baekhyun juga tau, kalau taman itu adalah awal mula dia bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Kalau tidak salah, saat itu Baekhyun sedang berada di akhir tingkat Yunior -SD- baru naik kelas 6 dan Chanyeol telah lulus dan akan melanjutkan ke Junior High School -SMP-

Kletek/?/

Bunyi retakan tulang terdengar, membuat Chanyeol menghentikan motornya. Menatap ke arah Baekhyun dengan tatapan bertanya yang malah di balas dengan tatapan yang sama. Sampai sebuah ngeongan lirih membuat pandangan mereka teralih ke aspal.

" _omo_ yeollie. Kucingnya ketabrak. _Eothokee_?" Baekhyun turun dan berlari ke arah kucing, diikuti oleh Chanyeol. Baekhyun terlihat panik saat melihat kucing sadarkan diri. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menyaksikan si kucing yang sedang meregang nyawanya. Dan secara perlahan kucing itu berhenti bergerak.

"dia sudah mati baek"

"darimana kau tau? Yaaak! idiot apa yang kau lakukan?!" Baekhyun berteriak kaget melihat Chanyeol melepas bajunya. Saat selesai berlatih tadi, Chanyeol sempat mengganti pakaiannya dengan kaos oblong putih dan kameja biru dongker yang tak di kancing. Dan saat ini, Chanyeol melepas kaos oblong putihnya dan membuatnya hanya memakai kameja yang keseluruhan kancingnya telah terkait.

Chanyeol Meletakkan kaosnya di samping si kucing, dengan perlahan Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh si kucing dan meletakkan si kucing diatas bajunya. Membungkus tubuh si kucing, pandangannya sedikit sulit diartikan. Baekhyun tau kalau Chanyeol adalah penyayang binatang. Mungkin karena hal ini dia merasa sedikit sedih.

"Baekhyun-ah, pegang kucing ini sebentar. Kita cari tempat untuk menguburnya"

"Yeol ini cuma kucing"

"kucing itu hewan yang special Baek" jangan tanya Baekhyun dari mana Chanyeol mendapat penjelasan seperti itu. Dan setelahnya, mereka pergi mencari tempat untuk mengubur si kucing malang. Kaos Chanyeol yang awalnya berwarna putih bersih. Kini telah ternodai dengan warna merah, darah si kucing. Setelah mendapat tempat yang cukup aman, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akhirnya sepakat untuk menguburnya di belakang gereja dekat taman

TBC

* * *

maafkan kalau ada bahasa yang tidak nyambung ataupun tidak baku, typo dll. mohon dimaklumi, author ini masih termasuk dalam tahap pemula.

ripiu yo beb, jangan diem mele lu pada ye. ini di ketik sambil nyuri waktu belajar sedikit-sedikit. ripiuuu pleaseee

chap selanjutnya mungkin bakal memakan waktu yang lama. see you

REVIEWW JUSEYO


	4. Chapter 4

a/n awalnya author nulis ini gak berharap banyak soal review karna author nyadar kalau ni cerita gak bagus-bagus amet. tapi jujur, author sakit hati pas ngeliat yang baca ni cerita ada 460 lebih tapi yang review cuma beberapa orang aja. tolong hargai karya orang lain. author kagak minta duit atau minta dibeliin pulsa kok beb. author cuma minta kalian nulis sesuatu aja di kotak review. kalau gini kan author jadi gak ada semangat buat ngetik lagi. lebih baik author belajar dah. -_- maaf kalau ada yang tersinggung karena author note ini.

tapi meskipun begitu, makasih sudah sempetin baca. untuk semua readers saya ucapkan terima kasih dan saranghae :*

* * *

time to balas review :v

to septianaditya1997  
hehehe. sebenernya cerita itu udah gak di lanjutin 4 hari lebih lah. cuman waktu itu salah ngapdate. mau ngapdate ch 3 nya tapi malah salah update. ya udin author hapus. eh malah keliatan kalau author baru publis ch 2 nya. jadi, kemarin itu bukan fast update bangeet. tapi fast update aja. aelah, gua ngomong apa si. author kemarin nabrak kucing ya jadinya kepikiran sikucing buat dimasukin dalam cerita. waks. ini udah dilanjut ya. amiin, makasih doanya. jangan lupa review lagi yo

to BigSehun'sjunior  
hohoho, udah author lurusin di sini. semoga suka ya. widih, usernamenya ambigoe banget dah. jangan lupa review lagi

to Seravin509  
iya bener tuh. aduh, kehidupan asmara memang rumit. ini udah di update. meskipun gak fast update sih. sbelumnya mkasih udh review. review lagi yaks

to Guest  
kita lihat aja ntar, baek beneran cinta apa kagak sama si cahyo. mkasih udah review. review lg yo

to chanbee  
hooh, si B bakal nyesel mungkin , si sehun minta di jambak *dibakar mbak lulu* jangan lupa review lgi. dan mkasih udah review

to chankai love  
iya, si seno jaaat. semoga saja. jangan lupa review lgi. dan mkasih udah review

to code chanbaek  
iya gegara dendam doang. disini bakalan dilurusin. hooh, si cahyo ngenes amet. hehe. ini udah di update. jangan bosen bacanya ya.jangan lupa review lgi. dan mkasih udah review

* * *

Summary : tak ada kata terlambat di dunia ini, sebelum kau sadar bahwa waktumu benar-benar akan habis untuk bersamanya. Akankah keajaban datang kepadanya? ChanBaek, HunHan, Kaisoo and OTP lainnya. cast lain bisa ditemukan dalam cerita. Warning : YAOI/BOYSLOVE

Cerita 100% milik author dan para cast milik orang tua masing-masing, SM Ent dan Tuhan YME. Tulisan tidak sesuai kbi, etc atau apapun itu.

DONT LIKE? DONE READ. OK?!

* * *

.

Aditsyah28

.

Baekhyun membaringkan tubuhnya diatas kasur empuk dalam kamar bernuansa putih miliknya. Dia merasa sangat senang hari ini. Dia senang karena banyak hal. Pertama, dia senang karena sikap Chanyeol tidak berubah padanya sejak dia mengatakan perihal statusnya. kedua, dia senang di puji secara tak langsung oleh Chanyeol tadi. Ketiga, dia sangat-sangat senang karena hari ini dia berjalan-jalan layaknya sepasang kekasih yang sedang berkencan sampai malam tiba.

Dan dari semua itu, Baekhyun merasa aneh pada dirinya sendiri. Dia senang karena Chanyeol. Tapi bukankah itu hal yang biasa? Dia memang selalu senang jika sedang bersama Chanyeol. Tapi dia merasa kalau ini terasa berbeda, mungkin karena akhir-akhir ini mereka kurang menghabiskan waktu bersama seperti dulu

Baekhyun merasa jantungnya berdegup dengan sangat cepat. Apa ini? Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Bukankah dia yakin kalau dia mencintai Sehun? Lalu kenapa dia merasa seperti ini? Dan juga, getaran yang bergemuruh dalam dirinya kali ini berbeda dengan getaran saat bersama Sehun.

Dan lagi-lagi, Baekhyun dibuat pusing untuk ke sekian kalinya.

.

Aditsyah28

.

Seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya, Chanyeol terlihat sedang menunggu Baekhyun di atas motornya. Baekhyun berjalan cepat ke arah Chanyeol

"apa kita terlambat?" tanyanya was-was

" _molla, palli_ naik" tepat saat Baekhyun menyentuh bokongnya di jok penumpang, Chanyeol langsung melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi. Kali ini, Baekhyun dengan sadar melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang kurus Chanyeol. Menyenderkan kepalanya di punggung tegap sang sahabat. Pelukkannya semakin erat, seakan jika dilepas Chanyeol akan meninggalkannya

Baekhyun tak tau dari mana dia mendapat pikiran semacam itu. Tapi yang dipikirannya kali ini hanya ada nama Chanyeol, sosoknya dan tingkah lakunya. Sekelebat bayangan Sehun muncul, mencoba mendesak untuk menghilangkan pikiran Chanyeol dari kepalanya.

"nyonya Byun? Kau melamun?" tersentak dengan ucapan Chanyeol yang membuatnya sadar dari lamunannya

" _anni_! Aku pergi dulu byee"

"woi woi.. bacon, sini dulu" Chanyeol menaruh sebelah tangannya dipinggang dan sebelahnya lagi terulur membuat gestur seperti menyuruh Baekhyun untuk mendekat. Baekhyun menautkan alisnya bingung dan berjalan ke arah Chanyeol

" _wae?_ Kau memintaku untuk membayar uang antar lagi? sorry, uangku tidak cu... kup. YAK!" Chanyeol berlari meninggalkan Baekhyun sambil tertawa cukup keras. Sementara Baekhyun menggerutu dengan wajah memerah. Nafasnya memburu saat dirasa jantungnya bekerja tidak wajar lagi kali ini.

Mari kita lihat apa yang dilakukan oleh tiang listrik itu.

Saat Baekhyun tengah mengoceh, Chanyeol dengan tiba-tiba mengecup pipinya membuat perkataan Baekhyun sempat terputus dan diakhiri dengan teriakan nyaring. Sementara sang pelaku telah melarikan diri lebih dulu.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kelas, Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya mengutuk Chanyeol dengan berbagai sumpah serapah. Jongin yang secara tak sengaja melihatnya hanya terkikik geli, pasalnya Jongin juga melihat perbuatan sang hyung kepada Baekhyun tadi

.

Aditsyah28

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi, Chanyeol keluar dari kelasnya dan sedikit kaget mendapati Baekhyun sedang duduk di salah satu bangku terdekat dari kelasnya. Kris yang melihatnya menepuk pundak Chanyeol dan mengatakan bahwa dia akan pergi ke kantin duluan. Chanyeol mengangguk mengiyakan dan berjalan menuju Baekhyun.

"tumben kau ke sini? Biasanya kau bersama bocah datar itu"

"Sehun tak hadir jadi aku ke sini"

' _kau hanya menjadikanku pelarian di saat dia tak ada baek. Aku benar kan?_ ' batin Chanyeol berujar. Matanya memandang sayu pada Baekhyun

" _wae?_ Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?"

" _anni,_ hanya saja kurasa kau makin gemuk. Yak, berat badanmu naik eoh?" Baekhyun mendelik mendengar ucapan Chanyeol

"kau pernah dengar kan jika sedang bahagia berat badan seseorang bisa saja bertambah. Ku rasa itu sedang terjadi padaku"

" _wae?_ Apa yang membuatmu bahagia"

' _kau yeol_ ' "tentu saja aku bahagia karena Sehun. Ah, aku sangat beruntung memiliki bocah es itu" hati dan pikirannya tidak sejalan, kau munafik Byun!

seketika raut wajah Chanyeol mengeras, apa Baekhyun benar-benar bahagia saat bersama Sehun? Perasaan sesak yang terpendam dari dalam diri Chanyeol keluar membuat Chanyeol gelagapan untuk menutupi ekspresinya.

"wuu, _jinjayo?_ Kalau begitu aku juga akan cari _uke_ yang cantik nanti agar berat badanku bisa bertambah" Baekhyun tertawa geli mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Pikirannya melayang jika suatu saat dia melihat Chanyeol bergandengan dengan orang lain, bayangan itu membuatnya tidak rela dan merasa sakit hati

"woi nyonya Byun. Kau ini mikirin apa sih? Dari kemarin melamun mulu. aww"

"berapa kali harus ku beri tahu tiang listrik. Jangan panggil aku NYONYA!" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang tengah mengeluarkan kata-kata pedasnya karena Chanyeol selalu memanggilnya nyonya sambil menjitak kepalanya. Chanyeol tanpa sadar tersenyum melihat Baekhyun, sudah lama dia tidak melihat Baekhyun ngomel-ngomel seperti ini

Bukan karena Chanyeol suka di omellin oleh Baekhyun, tapi karena raut wajahnya saat mengomel itu terlihat sangat lucu, menggemaskan dan cantik dan manis juga dalam satu waktu beersamaan. Asal kalian tau, saat pertemuan awalnya bersama Baekhyun di taman dulu, Chanyeol tidak sengaja hampir menabrak Baekhyun dengan sepeda yang sedang dikendarainya. Baekhyun tidak terluka karena Baekhyun langsung menghindar dan akhirnya Chanyeol sendiri yang jatuh dan mendapat luka di kedua lutut dan telapak tangannya. Baekhyun mengomelinya namun dengan telaten membersihkan lukanya –saat itu rumah Baekhyun dekat taman-.

Dan Chanyeol jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada Baekhyun, dengan raut khas orang yang lagi ngomel-ngomel, Baekhyun berhasil mendapatkan hati Chanyeol saat itu juga.

"kau tak capek ngomel terus? Diamlah, itu berisik" Chanyeol berujar dengan nada yang dibuat malas

"kau memang harus diomelin! Dari dulu sampai sekarang kau masih saja tidak beurbah tiang" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal sementara Chanyeol nyengir idiot memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"yeol, aku merasa saat pertama bertemu dengan Sehun itu seperti salah satu adegan drama yang pernahku tonton" mendadak topik pembicaraan berganti arah. Ah iya, ada satu hal yang terlupa dari Baekhyun, namja manis ini penyuka drama. Hampir semua drama Korea atau Jepang bahkan Cina telah ditontonnya

"itu sangat sweet yeol. Saat dia mengantarku pulang dan menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Aku merasa seperti sedang menjadi tokoh pemeran utama dalam sebuah drama sekarang. hehehe" Baekhyun tak tau kenapa dia mengatakan hal itu pada Chanyeol, tapi memang seperti itulah yang dipikirkannya. Raut wajah Chanyeol mengeruh tapi Baekhyun masih saja terus bercerita tentang berbagai adegan drama yang sangat gentel atau apalah itu.

Baekhyun mencoba meyakinkan diri bahwa dia mencintai Sehun, bukan Chanyeol. Tapi, dia merasa ini tidaklah benar

"yak tiang, sekali-sekali cobalah bersikap romantis seperti cogan-cogan dalam drama. Mungkin dengan begitu kau akan mendapat uke atau yeoja yang cantik"

"nyonya Byun, kau tak tau? Dengan bersikap seperti ini saja aku sudah banyak disukai oleh banyak _uke_ atau _yeoja_. Jika aku bersikap romantis seperti drama-drama alaymu itu, yang ada semua yeoja atau uke di Seoul jatuh cinta padaku. hahaha" Chanyeol bernarsis ria, sementara Baekhyun mendecih sambil ikut terkikik. Memang benar, meskipun Chanyeol bersikap tidak romantis dan lebih sering bersikap humor banyak uke atau yeoja yang sudah jatuh hati padanya

"ishh, tapi sekali-sekali cobalah bersikap gentel atau romantis Park dobi"

"yak, kau mau aku seperti _namja-namja_ yang rela tertabrak untuk menyelamatkan _yeojanya_ , dan memilih mati sendiri. Enak saja, hidupku terlalu bagus untuk melakukan itu. Aku yakin penulis skenario itu sangat bodoh sampai menulis adegan seperti itu. Jika aku jadi aktor dalam drama itu, aku tak akan mau melakukannya. Hiiii, membayangkannya saja aku tak tak mau. Itu menakutkan sekaligus menggelikan"

"ya, kau memang tak cocok untuk menjadi orang yang romantis. Ah sudah bel, aku ke kelas dulu. Byee Yeollie"

"ck dasar, dia sudah memakan habis/?/ waktu istirahatku, dan sekarang dia langsung pegi begitu saja" Chanyeol melirik arlojinya, tadi dia sempet mendengar Suho sang ketua kelas berkata bahwa Seo saem tidak akan masuk. Mungkin kalian yang membaca ini sudah mulai bosan mendengar Chanyeol yang selalu merasa sakit hati atau terluka saat bertemu Baekhyun yang terkadang selalu menceritakan tentang Sehun

Dan apa itu tadi? Drama? heol, seharusnya dia yang merasa sedang bermain drama sekarang dan menjadi pihak yang di sakiti. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, kenapa dia jadi ikut-ikut kepikiran soal drama konyol sang pujaan hati

.

Aditsyah28

.

Memasuki hari ke 3, Sehun belum juga menampakkan batang hifungnya di sekolah, awalnya Baekhyun merasa bingung, tapi dia tidak terlalu memusingkannya. What? Hey Byun, dia itu kekasihmu. Tapi kau malah terlihat seperti tidak peduli padanya. Bagaimana perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya? Jangan membuat keadaan semakin sulit karena kau sendiri belum mengerti dengan apa yang kau rasakan. Dikarenakan masa-masa ujian semakin dekat, dan para senior makin giat menghafal materi dan rumus-rumus yang memusingkan.

Seperti saat ini, Chanyeol tengah berada di dalam perpustakaan dengan beberapa buku yang tertumpuk. Memijit pelipisnya sebentar dan kembali fokus pada lembaran contoh soal yang rumit. Baekhyun yang terduduk disampingnya menguap ngantuk dan menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Chanyeol. Karena perbedaan tinggi, Baekhyun merasa bahu Chanyeol sangat pas untuk dipakainya bersandar.

"kembalilah ke kelasmu bacon. Kau terlalu sering bolos sekarang"

" _anni_ , aku mau menemanimu-uu" suara dengkuran halus terdengar dari Baekhyun, sepertinya namja manis ini sudah tak tahan lagi dengan rasa kantuk yang terus mengusiknya. Chanyeol menghentikan pergerakan jarinya yang tengah menulis dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun. Tersenyum melihat wajah sang sahabat, desiran halus dalam dirinya tetap terasa meskipun sudah berulang kali dia mencoba untuk menghilangkannya

Chanyeol tak tau apakah dia harus bersyukur atau tidak dengan ketidakhadiran Sehun dalam kehidupan Baekhyun untuk saat ini. Tapi yang pasti, Chanyeol bahagia dengan moment-moment yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Baekhyun selama beberapa hari terakhir. Mengecek arlojinya dan dengan tangan kanannya merapikan alat tulis dan buku-bukunya, karena tangan sebelah kiri tidak bisa digerakan dan jika digerakkan takutnya Baekhyun bangun dari bocan-bobo cantik- nya.

Masih dengan gerkan pelan dan hati-hati, Chanyeol memakai tasnya dengan posisi berada di depan dada dan perut. Mencoba menggendong Baekhyun dengan piggy back/?, Baekhyun bergumam sedikit terganggu dengan pergerakan Chanyeol. Tapi tetap melanjutkan tidurnya.

Chanyeol mulai berdiri saat dirasa Baekhyun berada dalam posisi lurus di punggungnya

' _isshh, kenapa dia makin berat. Meskipun tak ada bocah datar itu, beratnya terus saja bertambah. Ck, dia ini bahagia karena bocah itu atau karenaku sih?_ ' innernya narsis.

"rusa, aku pulang duluan. sms aku jika kau ingin pulang, biar nanti ku jemput"

" _anni, gweanchana_. Aku akan menelpon _ajushi_ untuk menjemputku. Hati-hatilah di jalan tiang" Chanyeol mengangguk sembari tersenyum dan berjalan keluar perpustakaan.

Setelah percakapan bisik-bisiknya dengan Chanyeol tadi, Luhan mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi salah satu kontak di dalamnya

' _yeobseo?_ '

"Sehun-ah"

" _ne, ige nuguya?_ "

"na, Luhan. Xi Luhan"

" _waeyo? Tapi, dari mana kau mendapat nomorku?"_

"aku mendapatkannya dari ketua kelasmu. Kenapa kau tidak masuk sekolah, apa kau sakit?"

" _apa pedulimu?"_

"aku hanya bertanya. Apa ada masalah?"

" _eobseo. Sudahlah, aku sibuk. Anyeo,-"_

" _jhakkaman!_ Temui aku, sekarang! Di kafe buble tea kemarin. Jebal, aku ingin menjelaskan tentang sesuatu"

.

Aditsyah28

.

Luhan duduk sambil menyeruput buble teanya dengan ekspresi tidak tenang. Setelah memutuskan panggilannya dengan Sehun, Luhan langsung merapikan alat tulisnya dan melesat menuju kafe tersebut.

Dentingan lonceng pertanda datangnya pengunjung membuat Luhan sedikit tersentak. Terlihat Sehun menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Luhan melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sehun. Tanpa kata, Sehun berjalan ke arah Luhan dan mendudukan dirinya tepat dihadapan Luhan

"kau datang"

"jangan berbasa-basi, katakan yang ingin kau jelaskan" nadanya terkesan dingin. Luhan meneguk ludahnya kasar.

"tentang acara kelulusan saat itu. Sebenarnya aku.."

"aku tak peduli dengan alasanmu atau apapun itu sekarang. Jadi kau tak perlu menjelaskan tentang apapun" potongnya datar

"jika kau sudah tidak peduli lagi, tinggalkan Baekhyun dan biarkan dia bahagia dengan Chanyeol!" habis sudah kesabaran Luhan menghadapi Sehun. Wajahnya memerah marah, Sehun tersenyum miring melihatnya. Gertakan Luhan memancing beberapa pasang mata menatap ke arahnya

"ah benar. Bagaimana keadaan kekasih mungilku? Apakah dia baik-baik saja?" nadanya terdengar meremehkan dan tidak peduli

"apa yang membuatmu menjadi seperti ini? Kau bukanlah Oh Sehun yang ku kenal"

"kau yang membuatku seperti ini Xi Luhan. Dan aku, aku tak akan berhenti sampai aku bisa membuat brengsek itu merasakan apa yang aku rasakan saat kehilanganmu."

"kau salah paham bodoh! Dan ini tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan Chanyeol ataupun Baekhyun!"

"salah paham? Kau jelas-jelas meninggalkanku dan lebih memilih dia daripada tetap berada disampingku. Sudahlah, cukup! Sekarang, jangan ganggu aku. Baekhyun milikku bukan? Berarti aku bebas melakukan apa pun padanya" Sehun berbalik pergi tanpa menatap lebih lama lagi wajah Luhan. Luhan mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Bingung harus melakukan apalagi sekarang. Mulai merasa putus asa, tapi mengingat hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dan kalimat terakhir dari Sehun sebelum pergi tadi. Membuatnya merasa akan terjadi sesuatu yang mungkin saja akan menyakiti semua orang dalam lingkungan tersebut

.

Aditsyah28

.

Baekhyun berbaring diatas kasurnya dengan seragam sekolah yang masih terpakai. Matanya mengerjap lucu, diliriknya jam dinding dalam kamarnya. Mendudukan diri dan melihat ke sekitar. Nama Chanyeol muncul dalam pikirannya, seingatnya Chanyeol berada di sampingnya saat dia tertidur di kasur. Ya, Baekhyun sempat sadar saat Chanyeol menyuruhnya masuk ke dalam rumah, tapi Baekhyun malah merengek minta ditemani tidur. Ya, satu lagi kebiasaan 'nyonya' Byun ini. Merajuk, dan itu hanya ditujukannya pada Chanyeol. Tak pernah selain Chanyeol, bahkan kekasihnya Sehun pun. Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah nakasnya, ada sebuah memo yang tersimpan apik di lampu tidurnya

' _kau sudah bangun? Setelahnya mandilah. Aku ada kelas malam. Cho saem benar-benar akan membunuhku bila aku tak datang kelas malam lagi. Jangan lupa makan malam bacon. Ah, jangan. Jangan makan malam, beratmu bertambah dan itu membuatku susah saat menggendongmu. Auhk, ku rasa pinggangku akan remuk. Hahaha.. jangan merindukanku._

 _Park Yoda._ '

Baekhyun terkikik geli saat membaca memo yang disimpan oleh Chanyeol. Tetapi, sesaat kemudian nama Sehun datang menghantui pikirannya, Baekhyun merasa seperti dalam keadaan dilema. Kekasihnya itu Oh Sehun, tapi yang paling banyak memenuhi isi otaknya itu Park Chanyeol. Saat tengah berpusing ria, ponsel Baekhyun berbunyi. Tertera nama Sehun dengan emoticon 'love' memenuhin layar ponselnya. Alisnya bertaut bingung, kaget saat tau 'kekasihnya' menelponnya. Menggeser tombol hijau pada layar dan menempelkannya pada telinganya

" _yeobseo_ , hun-ah?"

" _annyeong baby. Are you miss me?"_ Baekhyun merinding mendengar Sehun memanggilnya dengan panggilan sayangnya.

" _ne_ , i miss you hunniee"

" _waeyo? Suaramu terdengar terpaksa dan tak berniat membalas sama sekali"_

"eoh? Ah _anni_ , aku baru bangun tidur. Jadi kurasa karena itu. Tapi, ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau tak masuk sekolah?"

" _appa mengajakku dalam perjalanan bisnisnya ke Jepang kemarin. Maaf tak mengabarimu"_

" _gweanchana._ Ah, aku mandi dulu. Nanti kita lanjut. Byee.." dengan tergesa Baekhyun memutus sambungan dan bersender pada sandaran kasurnya.

 _Baekhyun pov_

 _Aku kenapa? Apa yang terjadi padaku sekarang? Sekali lagi ku katakan, Sehun itu kekasihku. Bahkan dulu aku yang mengejar-ngejarnya. Aku masih merasa getaran yang saat itu kurasa saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Dia terlihat mengagumkan dengan wajah datarnya yang sangat tampan. Dan kurasa, aku jatuh cinta. Tapi getaran yang kurasakan saat bersama Sehun jels berbeda dengan getaran yang kurasakan saat bersama Chanyeol_

 _Ahh, readers. Maafkan aku, mungkin kalian ikutan bingung atau sekarang tengah berteriak-teriak marah padaku karena hal ini. Tapi tetap saja, ini membingungkan. Hwaa, yeolliee._

 _Eh, kenapa aku menyebut namanya? Tunggu-tunggu, kenapa jadi kearah sini pembicaraannya? Ahh molla!_

 _Baekhyun pov end_

.

Aditsyah28

.

Sepertinya Baekhyun mulai menyadari perasaannya pada Chanyeol. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan, rencananya bisa saja gagal total karena hal ini. Jika kalian bertanya tentang Sehun yang diajak ayahnya mengikuti perjalanan bisnis, itu karena dia adalah pewaris tunggal dari Oh corp. Jadi hal tersebut wajar saja dialaminya. Sehun menoleh, memandang figura foto dirinya dengan Luhan saat masih junior high school dulu.

Sebenernya Sehun tidak tega melihat wajah Luhan yang terlihat frustasi saat di kafe tadi. Tapi dia malah bersikap tidak peduli. Sehun mencintai Luhan, jangan pernah ragukan tentang hal itu. Tapi dendam dari sakit hatinya masih berbekas sangat jelas sampai

sekarang.

.

Aditsyah28

.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan motornya dari garasi rumah. Orang tuanya akan pulang lusa, setidaknya itu membuatnya mendapat mood yang bagus. Pergerakannya berhenti saat melihat sebuah mobil berkelas berwarna putih terParkir manis di halaman rumah Baekhyun. Apa ada tamu sepagi ini yang berkunjung ke rumah sahabat tercintanya?

Namun opininya hancur berkeping-keping saat melihat Baekhyun bergandengan tangan dengan Sehun menuju mobil putih itu. Jangan katakan kalau itu adalah mobil Sehun. Chanyeol, me standart motornya dan berjalan kearah Sehun dan Baekhyun

"yak bacon, _eodiga? Kajja_ berangkat, kita bisa telat" genggaman tangan Chanyeol pada pergelangan tangan Baekhyun cukup kuat untuk membuat Baekhyun meringis.

"dia akan berangkat sekolah denganku mulai hari ini dan seterusnya. Dan singkirkan tanganmu dari tangan kekasihku" Chanyeol menatap nyalang pada Sehun yang tersenyum miring padanya . tetap menggenggam pergelangan tangan Baekhyun tanpa memperdulikan perintah Sehun

"Chanyeol lepaskan. Ayo berangkat, nanti bisa telat"

"'berangkatlah bersamaku"

" _mianhae_ yeol, tapi Sehun sudah capek-capek menjemputku pagi ini. Jadi aku akan berangkat bersama Sehun. Tak apa kan? Kajja hun-ah" Baekhyun tersenyum pada Chanyeol dan memasuki mobil yang pintunya telah dibuka oleh Sehun terlebih dahulu.

Tersenyum? Woy Yuni, lu gak sadar apa? Tu Cahyo lagi cemburu setengah hidup ngeliat lu beduaan sama Seno? Aelah, ni orang kelewat polos, kelewat bodoh atau kelewatan kagak pekanya si? Nyadar woy, istighfar. Hati lu itu sama si Cahyo. Susah amet-_-*abaikan. waks*

"ne baby" Sehun beranjak dari tempatnya dan masuk mobil. Menstater mobilnya dan meniggalkan Chanyeol yang masih membeku di tempatnya. Meliriknya sekilas dan tertawa dalam hati

' _bagaimana rasanya Park? Ini baru permulaan, kita lihat saja nanti_ '

.

Aditsyah28

.

Chanyeol tak bisa fokus sama sekali. Salahkan perilaku Baekhyun yang seolah-olah melupakannya kembali. Baiklah, Chanyeol mengaku kalau ketidakhadiran Sehun 3 hari kemarin merupakan hal terindah dalam hidupnya.

Saat jam istirahat tadi, Chanyeol tidak melihat Baekhyun yang datang menemuinya seperti kemarin-kemarin. Tentu saja ini membuatnya galau. Apa Baekhyun sudah tidak membutuhkannya lagi sekarang.

Chanyeol baru ingat, Baekhyun dekat dengannya saat itu karena tak ada Sehun. Dengan artian, jika ada Sehun berarti Chanyeol sudah tidak dibutuhkan lagi. bagai sebuah boneka, jika sudah bosan dipake main ya dibuang atau gak disimpen. Pas pengen dimainin, baru diambil lagi.

Chanyeol kembali merasa ngilu pada ulu hatinya. Dia tau Baekhyun sudah mempunyai kekasih, tapi tak bisakah Chanyeol merasa bahagia sedikit lebih lama lagi dengan cintanya? Baekhyun adalah kebahagiaannya. Jika tak ada namja itu, maka apa alasan Chanyeol untuk bahagia? Apa alasan untuk semangat paginya jika tak melihat Baekhyun?

Bel tanda seluruh pelajaran telah selesai berbunyi. Chanyeol yang tengah menunduk mendongak dan menghormat pada guru yang keluar dari ruangan kelas. Kris yang melihat Chanyeol hari ini sedikit berbeda akhirnya menyikut lengannya pelan

"kau kenapa? Perasaan kemarin kau masih seperti idiot. Tapi kenapa sekarang kau malah jadi pendiam seperti ini?"

"tak apa. Aku tak apa Kris. Haah, ya. Aku tak apa. Arghhh! Tapi bagaimana aku bisa baik-baik saja? Katakan padaku?! Bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa baik-baik saja? Katakann Kreaseee..! katakan..! hwaa.. _eomma_ " Kris menatapnya cengo. Bukan hanya Kris, tapi seluruh siswa yang masih berada dalam kelas menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sama. Chanyeol bersikap acuh, menelungkupkan kepalanya diatas meja dan menggunakan tangannya sebagai bantalan

"apa liat-liat? Sudah sana pulang" Kris secara tiba-tiba menghardik beberapa pasang mata yang masih menatap kearahnya dan Chanyeol. Dan seperti yang terduga, mereka langsung bangun dari duduknya dan meninggalkan ruangan kelas. Beberapa siswa berbisik-bisik seperti tengah bertanya apa yang terjadi pada sang happy virus

.

Aditsyah28

.

Kris berjalan keluar kelas bersama Chanyeol. Tidak seperti biasanya, Chanyeol tidak menampilkan senyum idiot ataupun candaannya saat ini.

"kau tak menunggu Baekhyun dulu untuk pulang bersama?"

"kuyakin dia sudah pulang bersama Sehun" sahutnya malas. Kris yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan. Dia bukanlah seorang happy virus yang bisa membuat seseorang kembali ceria. Membuat keponakannya yang masih berumur 4 tahun untuk tersenyum saja tidak bisa. Jadi bisa dikatakan, menghibur orang bukanlah stylenya.

"kalau gitu, aku pulang duluan"

"hmm, jangan lupa ikuti kelas malam. Aku tak bisa mencari alasan lagi untukmu"

"hehe, ok" saat sudah berpisah jalan dengan Kris (tempat Parkir mereka berbeda arah). Chanyeol berpapasan dengan Seulgi yang langsung menghentikan langkah kakinya

" _sunbaenim_ " sapanya

" _waeyo_?" mood Chanyeol sedang buruk sekarang. Jangan salahkan Chanyeol jika nada suaranya berubah menjadi sedingin ini

" _sunbaenim_ , apa kau ada masalah?" tanyanya sok perhatian

"bukan urusanmu, katakan tujuanmu agar aku bisa pulang" Seulgi mempout bibirnya sebal

"bisakah kau datang ke pesta ulang tahunku nanti malam? Aku akan -.."

"aku tak bisa. Ada kelas malam. _Mian_ , bye" dan dengan santainya Chanyeol melenggang pergi

"Park Chanyeol" lengkingan suara Luhan membuat Chanyeol menghentitkan langkahnya untuk yang kedua kali. Luhan menggaet leher Chanyeol dan mengajaknya berjalan kembali

"antar aku pulang ne. Please pleasee" rayunya imut

"ish, _shireo_. Jalur rumahmu beda arah dengan rumahku"

"yeolie yeolie.. ayolah, kau kan baik, tampan, tinggi, idiot lagi. hehehe.. aku akan membantumu mendapatkan baek-.. mpphhtt" Chanyeol dengan sigap menutup mulut Luhan dengan telapak tangannya

"kenapa kau sangat cerewet eoh? _Arra arra, kajja_ "

"assaa" ujar Luhan dan sekarang berganti menjadi menggaet lengan Chanyeol. Seulgi yang masih berada di sana menatap cemburu pada Luhan. Ini memang sedikit membingungkan, Luhan ingin membantu Chanyeol untuk mendapatkan pujaan hati, sementara dirinya sendiri tengah berada dalam hubungan yang buruk bersama Sehun. Baiklah, mari kita anggap hal ini hanyalah modus Luhan agar bisa diantar pulang secara gratis.

.

Aditsyah28

.

"Kyungsoo ah, kau sedang apa"

"ah Luhan, aku sedang menunggu Jongin sebentar. Kau akan pulang dengan siapa?" telunjuk Luhan menunjuk Chanyeol yang sedang menstater motornya

"kau tak pulang bersama Baekhyun?"

"dia sudah pulang dengan Sehun" sahut Chanyeol datar. Kyungsoo membulatkan mulutnya dan kembali terdiam. Kyungsoo tau, meskipun Chanyeol selalu ceria dan jarang merasa frustasi. Tapi sekalinya dia marah, bahkan orang tuanya tak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Kecuali Baekhyun, ya.. kecuali namja yang dicintainya itu.

.

Aditsyah28

.

Baekhyun duduk diam disebelah jok pengemudi dengan tatapannya yang terpaku pada pemandangan dibalik jendela mobil tersebut. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Sehun yang melihatnya berdehem sesaat membuat Baekhyun tersentak dan kembali ke sadarnya

" _waeyo_? Ada yang kau fikirkan"

"ya, sepertinya begitu"

"apa itu?"

"Chanyeol. Aku takut dia marah karena aku tak ijin dulu dengannya" rautnya muram " _bogoshipda_ Yeollie" kalimat berbisik yang diucapkan Baekhyun masih sempat terekam oleh telinga Sehun. Sehun hanya terdiam dengan mata yang terfokus pada jalanan, rahangnya mengeras marah. Bukan karena cemburu, tapi karena merasa rencananya akan gagal jika seperti ini. Sebuah motor sport melesat cepat melewati mobil Sehun. Baekhyun mengenal motor itu, ya itu motor Chanyeol. Dan siapa yang dibonceng Chanyeol tadi?

"Luhan?" Sehun bergumam pelan. Baekhyun menatapnya heran

Pergerakan mobil mewah itu terhenti saat rambu-rambu lalu lintas menunjukkan warna merah.

"itu motor Chanyeol kan? Dan bagaimana kau bisa tau kalau itu Luhan _hyung_? Kalau itu Luhan _hyung_ gak apa. Ku kira Chanyeol bersama _uke_ yang lain. Aku bisa tenang kalau itu cuma Luhan _hyung_ " Sehun memandangnya dingin. Tatapan tajam yang ditujukan untuk Baekhyun, membuatnya serasa ditahan dalam ruangan gelap dan tak bisa bergerak kemanapun.

"tenang kau bilang? Jika brengsek itu bersama Luhan apa kau pikir kau bisa tenang?! Mungkin kau bisa, tapi aku tidak sama sekali!" Baekhyun tersentak ditempat duduknya. Brengsek? Siapa yang dimaksud Sehun? Chanyeol kah? Tapi, apa masalahnya dengan Chanyeol sampai-sampai Sehun memanggilnya secara kasar seperti itu? Dan kenapa nama Luhan di bawa-bawa dalam hal ini

"kau sangat manis Baekhyun-ah. Kurasa itulah kenapa Chanyeol menyukaimu. Tapi sayangnya, kau sekarang milikku. Hahaha, bagaimana reaksi brengsek itu jika orang yang dicintainya kuhancurkan?" membelakkan matanya tak percaya. Chanyeol mencintainya? Apakah ini mimpi di sore yang mendung. Sehun melepas seatbelt yang menahan tubuhnya. Bergerak kearah Baekhyun dan menghimpitnya dipojokan kursi tersebut

"see-Sehun ah. Kau kenapa? Ke-kenapa kau menjadi seperti ini? Jangan membuatku takut"

"berfikirlah, apa yang akan kulakukan padamu baby Byun" sial! Kenapa lampu merah ini sangat sepi? Hanya beberapa mobil dan motor yang lewat, tapi seolah tidak menghiraukan keberadaan mobil putih tersebut. Sesaat Baekhyun merasa pahanya diraba oleh sebuah tangan dingin yang membuatnya merinding.

Baekhyun tak tau apa yang dilakukannya. Yang pasti, dia membuka pintu mobil itu dan berlari sekencang mungkin meninggalkan mobil Sehun. Terlihat Sehun keluar dari mobilnya dan bersiap mengejar Baekhyun.

Namun naas, sebelum dia sempat mengajar namja manis bermarga Byun itu, sebuah truk pengangkat barang bergerak cepat kearahnya. Sehun merasakan seseorang berlari dengan kecepatan yang tak bisa dibilang pelan melewatinya. Angin yang melewatinya membuatnya panik dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Klakson truk itu membuat Baekhyun terpaku ditempatnya. Pikirannya kosong, namun ada satu nama yang berada dalam fikirannya

"Chanyeol-ah"

TIIIINNNNNN.. TIIIINNNN

CKITTTT! BRAK..! (anggep aja suara ban yang direm paksa dan suara orang yang tertabrak)

BRUK!

Tubuh itu terhempas sejauh beberapa meter, bunyi retakan tulang dengan tubuh yang terhempas di atas aspal membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan ngeri sendiri. Pengemudi truk itu turun dari kendaraannya dan menelpon 911 dengan panik.

Baekhyun merasa sikunya nyeri dan lututnya yang lemas. Saat beberapa orang mendekatinya dan bertanya apakah dia baik-baik saja? Baekhyun tersadar, tadi dia merasa akan ditabrak oleh sebuah truk. Dengan truk sebesar itu yang akan menabrak tubuhnya, tidak mungkin kalau dia hanya mendapat luka sekecil ini. Tadi, seseorang menyentuh pundaknya dan mendorongnya menepi dari jalan.

Seseorang? Baekhyun menatap truk yang berhenti dan beberapa orang yang berkerumun di salah satu titik. Menajamkan matanya dan melihat rembesan cairan merah pekat yang mengalir perlahan.

Tak menghiraukan rasa sakit pada lututnya, Baekhyun berlari menerobos kerumunan tersebut.

Matanya membelak kaget dan tanpa aba-aba, linangan air mata turun membasahi wajahnya. Dirasa kakinya lemas hanya untuk berjalan. Tapi, langkahnya tetap tertuju pada sosok itu. Dirinya jatuh terduduk tepat disamping sosok sang penyelamat. Tak ada kata yang terucap, diangkatnya kepala sosok itu dan meletakkan diatas pahanya yang bergemetar. Seragamnya mulai meresap menciptakan warna merah darah yang menakutkan

" _yak, ireona~. I-ireona. Ireonaseo!_ Yak! kau tak mendengarku?! Ku bilang bangun! BANGUN PARK CHANYEOL!" lengkingan suara Baekhyun membuat beberapa pasang mata menatapnya prihatin. Direngkuhnya tubuh namja pemilik senyum idiot tersebut. Tangannya menampar pelan wajah Chanyeol, berharap dia membuka matanya dan mengatakan bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Matanya terbuka lemah, kekhawatiran tersirat jelas dari iris hitamnya

"neo _, gweanchana_?" nafasnya tersenggal. lirih suaranya, membuat Baekhyun semakin menangis. Bagaimana bisa dia menanyakan keadaan Baekhyun disaat keadaannya sedang sangat tidak baik

"yak _pabbo_ , lain kali. Lihatlah disekitarmu sebelum menyebrang" Chanyeol berujar pelan. suara batuk terdengar. Cairan pekat darah keluar dari mulutnya

"jangan bicara lagi, hiks. Kumohon bertahanlah. Bertahanlah untukku. Kumohon, Park Chanyeol. Hiks, kumohon" Chanyeol tersenyum lemah

"bacon, apa a-ku sudah cukup gentle sebagai seorang _namja_? Se-perti dalam drama yang kau tonton? Bukankah kisah kita adalah sebu-ah d-drama?" dirinya terkekeh pelan, kembali terbatuk saat merasa dadanya mulai tidak bisa bernafas.

"kurasa aku tau, ke-kenapa seorang _namja_ rela tertabrak untuk menyelamatkan _uke_ nya (atau _yeoja_ nya). Karena kehidupan sang _na-mja_ , sebagus apapun akan tetap terasa buruk saat orang yang dicintainya terluka. Ku tarik kembali kata-kataku yang me-ngataka-n pengarang itu sangatlah bodoh" Tetesan air mata Baekhyun yang jatuh menyentuh wajahnya, membuat Chanyeol ikut menjatuhkan air matanya. Pelipisnya kembali mengeluarkan darah segar. Baekhyun sudah tak bisa berkata-kata lagi sekarang. Hatinya sangat dan sangatlah sakit.

Meskipun seluruh tubuhnya terasa sangat sakit terutama punggung dan kepalanya yang sangat sakit, tetap saja mulutnya tak bisa diajak kompromi untuk diam dan menunggu ajal yang semakin dekat menjemputnya.

Chanyeol merasa seperti seorang pangeran yang menyelamatkan sang putri dari sebuah peluru dengan menjadikan dirinya sebagai tameng. Walaupun begitu, tak ada penyesalan yang terasa. Melainkan, dia merasa bahagia. Bahagia karena orang yang dintanya baik-baik saja. Cinta itu buta, meskipun kau harus mati hanya untuk cintamu kau tetap akan melakukannya.

Bagai sedang menonton sebuah drama romantic yang penuh dengan kesedihan. Beberapa orang tersebut hanya bisa menatap mereka dengan air mata yang berjatuhan. Seakan bisa merasakan bagaimana sakitnya sang pemain drama. Terdengar beberapa dari mereka yang mengutuk petugas ambulance yang sampai sekarang belum juga sampai.

Suara khas mobil ambulance terdengar nyaring. Baekhyun kembali memeluk erat tubuh Chanyeol. Tangisannya semakin terdengar memilukan

"Byun Baekhyun" panggilnya, bagai desiran angin yang tak terdengar. Chanyeol menyebut namanya hingga disaat terakhirnya. Baekhyun mendekatkan telinganya tepat diatas bibir Chanyeol

"aku, mencin-taimmu Baekhyun. Benar-benar, mencintaimu" Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap wajah tampan Chanyeol. Dalam setiap tetesan air matanya, Baekhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum sangat manis. Chanyeol tersenyum sangat tulus, dirinya merasa lega setelah mengatakkannya. Matanya kembali terpejam dengan senyuman yang terlukis pada wajah tampannya. Tangisan Baekhyun mengeras. Para petugas ambulance bergerak cepat mengangkat Chanyeol dan membaringkannya pada kasur dorong, memasukkannya kedalam mobil beserta Baekhyun yang ikut serta.

.

Aditsyah28

.

Beberapa suster berlarian keluar masuk ruang operasi untuk menyiapkan persiapan operasi. Baekhyun berlari bersama beberapa suster dan dokter yang tengah mendorong kasur kecil tersebut keruang operasi. Air matanya tak berhenti keluar dengan tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Chanyeol. Sampai dirinya ditahan oleh seorang suster yang melarangnya untuk masuk kedalam ruang operasi.

Nyonya dan tuan Park berlari cepat kearah Baekhyun, disusul oleh Nyonya dan tuan Byun. Nyonya Park memeluk Baekhyun yang kembali menangis, meraung menyebut nama Chanyeol. Terlihat tuan Park menatap khawatir pada pintu ruang operasi tersebut. Disana anak lelaki satu-satunya terbaring pasrah dengan berbagai alat medis yang tertancap ditubuhnya. Nyonya Byun ikut andil untuk menenangkan Baekhyun. Tuan Byun bertanya apa yang terjadi, tapi Baekhyun hanya terdiam sambil tetap menangis dalam rengkuhan 'ibu'nya

"Siwonie, bagaimana ini hiks" tuan Park memeluk istrinya lembut. Tak dipungkiri, dirinya juga tengah menangis sekarang.

"dia akan baik-baik saja Kibum-ah. Percayalah padanya, dia adalah anak yang kuat" Siwon sang ayah memeluk erat sang istri yang tengah kalut pada keadaan sang anak.

" _uljimayo_ Baekhyun-ah, _eomma_ disini" nyonya Byun berbisik lembut

"Chanyeol, bagaimana dengannya? Ini salahku hiks" Heechul sang eomma memandang suaminya Hangeng yang memandangnya dengan pandangan lembut

"dia tak akan mati secepat itu. Dia belum memenuhi janjinya pada _appa_. Jadi berhentilah menangis"

"janji?"

"janji apa yang kau maksud Hangeng hyung?" Siwon bertanya heran

"Siwon-ah, anakmu berjanji padaku bahwa dialah yang akan menjadi suami dari anakku. Dia berjanji akan membuat Baekhyun terus tersenyum dan bahagia. Dan dia juga berjanji akan memberikanku cucu yang menggemaskan. Sampai sekarang aku masih menunggu janji tersebut. Dan dia tidak akan mungkin mengingkari janji tersebut" pandangannya teralih pada sang anak yang sudah berhenti menangis.

"jadi Baekhyun, kau cukup berdoa untuk keselamatannya. Arraseo?" Baekhyun tersenyum memandang appanya. Ke-empat orang dewasa disana juga ikut tersenyum. Mereka yakin bahwa Chanyeol tidak akan meninggalkan mereka.

.

Aditsyah28

.

"nenek ku" Sehun menatap Luhan heran. Disaat keadaan tengah tegang begini, kenapa Luhan malah menyebut neneknya?

"maksudmu?"

"aku meninggalkanmu saat itu karena nenek ku" Sehun terdiam mendengarnya, Luhan pasti tengah menjelaskan tentang alasan dia menolaknya saat itu

"dia, meninggal. Tepat dihari kelulusan ku. Saat itu Chanyeol menelponku dan memberitahuku soal itu. Aku terlalu syok sampai secara tak sadar aku membentakmu. Aku berlari kearah Chanyeol pada saat itu, karena kami berdua telah ditunggu oleh paman Shin diluar sekolah untuk pergi ke tempat penghormatan terakhir neneku. Aku tak pernah berniat untuk menolakmu, aku mempunyai rasa yang sama sepertimu. Ayahku memaksaku untuk pindah ke China dan tanpa sempat melawan. Aku pergi tanpa memberitahumu terlebih dahulu. tapi kau malah menyimpan dendam yang membuatmu terlihat sangat buruk" Sehun diam seribu bahasa. Jadi, selama ini dia salah paham dan menyimpan dendam yang sebenarnya tak ada?

Sehun merasa dirinya adalah orang terburuk yang pernah ada, seharusnya dia mendengarkan penjelasan Luhan terlebih dahulu. Sekarang, penyesalan yang teramat sangat dirasakannya. Jika Chanyeol meninggal, Sehun benar-benar akan membenci dirinya sendiri. Dia bahkan sudah siap bila harus dicaci maki oleh keluarga Park. Bahkan, Sehun rela jika dia harus ditembak mati oleh Baekhyun.

Kepalanya terangkat melihat sebuah tangan menggenggam jemarinya. Luhan tersenyum tipis padanya

" _mianhae_ Sehun-ah, seharusnya aku langsung menjelaskan padamu tentang ini. Seharusnya aku bisa melawan ayahku dan pergi menemuimu untuk menjelaskannya. Hiks.. tapi aku terlalu pengecut. _Mianhae_ Sehun-ah, _mianhae_.." Sehun merasa hatinya berdenyut sakit melihat Luhan yang menangis sambil meminta maaf padanya

"ini bukan salahmu Luhanie, ini salahku yang terlalu bodoh. Seharusnya aku meyakini diriku sendiri kalau kau memang mencintaiku. Aku benar-benar minta maaf" Sehun merengkuh Luhan dalam pelukannya. Mereka berdua menangis dihadapan sang Bunda Mariya. Di dalam gereja rumah sakit ini, Sehun dan Luhan saling memahami satu sama lain. Saling meminta maaf atas kebodohannya masing-masing. Dan di dalam gereja ini, mereka berdua memanjatkan doa untuk kesembuhan Chanyeol yang tengah di operasi

END or TeBeCeeeee..

* * *

Kalau ada yang tanya kenapa Chanyeol bisa ada saat kejadian itu. Kan saat itu motornya Chanyeol lewat, Chanyeol berhentiin motornya terus ngeliatin mobil itu dari kaca spionnnya. Chanyeol ngerasa kenal sama mobil itu, dan akhirnya otaknya ngeh kalau itu ternyata mobilnya Sehun. Chanyeol mikir, Baekhyun kan pulang sama Sehun jadi kemungkinan Baekhyun ada dalam mobil itu. Luhan tanya ke Chanyeol 'kenapa?' dan Chanyeol ngasih tau kalau itu mobilnya Sehun. Luhan ikut liatin mobil itu sampai Baekhyun turun dengan tergesa-gesa dari mobilnya Sehun terus lari. Nah, pas dia lari itu ada truk yang lewat. Si Cahyo kan gesit, jadi dari tempat dia berhentiin motornya itu dia lari ngejar Baekhyun dengan kecepatan lari yang full. Tepat sebelum Baekhyun hampir ketabrak, si Chanyeol ngedorong Baekhyun ke pinggir jalan dan jadilah dirinya sendiri yang tertabrak.

* * *

Yo yo yo, chapter ini sengaja author panjangin. Kebanyakan ff pas lagi tegang-tegangnya eh malah di tebece. Lah author kan gak suka, jadi author langsung selesaiin aja sampai tu si Seno sama Mbak Lulu maaf-maafan, padahal lebaran udah lewat. Tu dua orang brau maaf-maafan sekarang. Waks :v

Oke. Jangan lupa di review. Plis, author mohon sekali lagi. jangan pada diem yeth.

Dan untuk yang nge follow ataupun favorite ni fanfic. Lu pade jangan ngefollow atau nge favorite doang. Reviewnya jangan lupa. bubay.. muach *ditabok readers*


End file.
